Musica Heir Academy
by Anime no Akuma
Summary: MHA was, without a doubt, the most notorious music school in the Land of Fire. They only accepted the most talented! However, seeing as not everyone could pay the entering fee, the Summer Camp was created as a preliminary round. So, this is the story of Seika Kemasu, a mysterious teen who's searching herself in a world filled with secrets, friendship and some music along the way.
1. Prologue

Konohagakure was the capital of the Land of Fire, the largest territory in the continent. However, it was mostly known for it's two more than famous music schools.

The first one -and the most popular- was Musica Heir Academy, lead by Tsunade Senju, the notorious music teacher that formed almost every talented figure that was known all around the world today.

Not only the school and it's principal were well-known, but also very appreciated by the students, their families, the teachers that worked there and a lot of the most coveted record companies.

However, the doors of this prestigious school weren't open to everybody that wanted to enter. If the youngsters weren't recommended by an important figure –we're not going to enter in the details-, they needed a scholarship that was pretty heavy. But, since no one wanted to waste any potential only because of the lack of money, the Academy created a special summer camp were anyone who wanted a chance would get it. They would pass two months working on a piece and creating bonds with the other students and, at the end of the summer, all of the campers would present their final result. Those accepted would then get a scholarship and pursue their studies at the school.

So, young and talented teenagers from all around the world came each year, trying to win the favors of the different judges and showing to them that they were, in fact, worthy of the task.

The final was always composed of three parts, but no one was able to determine the last one since it changed each year. Also, anyone who failed the tests wouldn't be permitted to come back before two years, to be sure he or she would get better.

So, as you can see, Musica Heir Academy isn't a school easy to enter in. The students are the ambassadors of the school, even after they quit, so mistakes weren't permitted with the choice of the new pupils.

As said when you started this prologue, Konoha is well known for two of it's music schools, but the second one isn't as important, so why don't we pass to the main story without any more delay?

* * *

 **Hello to anyone who would read this story! So, to make this clear: there is no actual romance in the story. Seeing as this would be the first tome, there are hints of a Deidara/Oc couple along with some Sakura/You'll-find-out-who-later. But, NOTHING MORE! I'm trying to do these relationship things at a normal pace, okay?**

 **Also, the characters might me OOC and that's WANTED. You know, seeing as this is a Fanfiction that I'm writing and all... I'm doing my best to stick with the characters, though. Except Hidan, I completely switched his personality just for the fun of it. But you'll see in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **XXX**

 **\- Akuma**


	2. The New Girl

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 2_ _nd_

 _13:02_

Standing before the two gigantic wooden doors that were wide open, a young girl was hesitating. A hand gripping tight on the handle of her little black suitcase, another one holding the inscription ticket to the camp, she was staring at the golden letters, reading once more the few words that basically changed her life:

 _Seika Kemasu,_

 _It is our pleasure to inform you that your_

 _Demand to enter the Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _As been accepted and you are therefore invited_

 _To join us on the second of July, at 1h00._

 _With our sincere greetings,_

 _Tsunade Senju & MHSC leading department_

She didn't have lots of hope to be accepted since it was at least two weeks since the school ended, but they agreed nonetheless and she was more than happy to have a chance.

Seika knew that she didn't have much time. Two, three, maybe four months before they had to move again to another city. She didn't even wanted to go to school this time, and even less a summer camp. In fact, it was her mother that sent the registration before she showed up one morning with the confirmation in golden letters.

At first, the teenager was just continuing living as if her mother hadn't even asked her to go there. Then, she made some research about the summer camp and realized what it was. If she could pass the final tests, she could accomplish her long lost dream and enter the most famous music school in the world. Even if it was only for a few weeks, she wanted to try.

So, there she was now, standing in front of the doors, not so sure about her choice anymore. Yes, she knew she was good. Very good, if she may add, but would it be enough to stand out of the rest of the students?

And if something happened while she was there? What if the others tried to be friends with her? How could she create bonds to only break them a few months later? No, she couldn't do that. It would be bad for her, for her family and for them. Only hurt would come out of this.

"Hello! You must be the new camper!"

Too late to turn back, but she knew she wouldn't forget her inner promise. No bonds, no tears. That was her nindo since a few months back now. It worked ever since, so why wouldn't it work now? Bah, she was worried over nothing, again. So, with a straight and bored face, she turned to the newcomer.

It was a girl her age, with long blond hair in a ponytail and blue iced eyes. She came to her with a grin and made a peace sign in salutations.

"Yo! The name's Ino Yamanaka, I'll be your roommate along with three other girls. I'll take you to Shizune, and we'll go to our cabin afterwards so you can get settle down. Then we can go meet my friends, I'm sure you'll love them! And…"

Seika let her rambling as they entered the camp.

All around them were groups of teenagers, all between thirteen and eighteen years old. A lot of them had an instrument and were playing music, listening to one, talking or laughing. Further away were a dozens of cabins, a grand forest was covering the rest of the camp, and a gigantic lake was glinting in the sunlight behind all the trees. A few mountains were even standing not so far away from their position.

"Oi, _Tameshimasu_!"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks and Seika frowned a little, before turning to the one who called after them. She didn't knew what meant that name, but she could guess by the way the blonde girl fidgeted that it wasn't a very kind term.

A blonde guy, a year or two older than them, stopped in front of the duo. He looked _a lot_ like Ino, and the new student realized that they were more than probably related.

"Deidara, _what do you want_?" gritted Ino between her teeth, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Wow, way to greet your favorite cousin, Ino-pig, yeah" mocked the guy, apparently named Deidara.

"What did you called... me…"

She froze, staring at something behind him. Tilting her head a little, Seika saw three other guys, a little older than Ino's cousin.

The first one had dark black hair and black eyes that seemed a little red in the sunlight. The second one had red messed hair, and the last one had a bluish skin and really sharp teeth.

"So, you're the new girl, hm?" asked Deidara, turning to the said girl with a smirk.

"What is it to you?" she replied in a blank tone.

"Nothing, nothing, just wondering, yeah" he shrugged.

"What do you play?" asked the red-haired in a composed tone.

"It is none of your business. Yamanaka-san, was I not supposed to meet with Shizune-san?" the teenager turned to Ino then, ignoring them.

"Y… yeah? Let's go, she must be waiting" she nodded quickly, before taking her hand and walking away from the quartet.

Seeing the girls walk away from them, the one with the bluish skin gaped a little.

"Did she just… ditched us?" he finally asked.

"I do believe it is the case, Kisame," confirmed the redhead. "What do you think of her, Itachi?"

"I must admit… I don't know," announced the black haired one with a frown.

The three others widened their eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha who doesn't know something?" repeated Kisame. "That's a first!"

"She's not bad looking, yeah" grinned Deidara. "Wouldn't mind spending a night or two with her…"

He simply got whacked behind the head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Sasori, hm?" he grumbled towards the redhead.

"We do not want to know of your night plans so please, do keep them to yourself."

"Could you at least see what she was playing?" asked Kisame to Itachi.

"Seeing the form of the suitcase on her back, I would guess it is a violin," he said, thinking.

"Man, that's lame, yeah" whined Deidara.

And his friends couldn't but agree with him. No matter the looks, they wouldn't let a weakling tarnished the name of their precious school and therefore, wouldn't let her go as far as the first day. They would take care of her when she was out of Shizune's office.

* * *

"So, everything is in order. Welcome to Musica Heir Summer Camp!" announced Shizune while putting away her registration in her desk.

She then gave her a document where all the rules of the camp along with a map to her cabin.

"So, Ino will take you there and…"

"I'll be fine. I want to look around a little, if I can," asked Seika.

"Of course" smiled the manager of the camp. "Take your time. Oh, and don't forget tonight's Fire Initiation!"

The teenager nodded and stepped outside. She readjusted the case on her back, sighed a little. That was one thing done.

She wanted to get rid of her things and dump them at her cabin, but didn't want to meet the others girls so soon and be assailed by questions. She winced. Nope, definitely not the cabin.

Sighing again, she started walking on the earthy path leading to the center of the camp or what everyone else called the HQ. It was the only way to get to the lake, where, she hoped, she would find a good spot to play at calm. She needed to sort things out, and what better than music to do it?

"Hey, new girl!"

Great, just what she needed. She didn't stopped in her tracks, however. Maybe if she ignored him, he would leave her alone. Also, she was only a few meters from the HQ. She would easily loose him in the crowd. Meh, what do you want? Old habits die hard.

Just as she reached her goal, a hand falls on her shoulder, forcing her to stop. The grip wasn't threatening or hurtful, but just enough to tell her that he wouldn't let her go until he got what he want. She fought back her reflexive urge to punch and run and forces herself to calm down.

"Oi, _Tameshimasu_! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" she finally gave in, annoyed.

The blonde grinned at her.

"I want to spar with you, yeah."

There was a moment of silence, and Seika suddenly realized that everyone was now staring at them, wide eyes. Apparently, it wasn't a good thing when someone was asking another to spar. Or maybe it was because of the blond guy himself? The girl couldn't really tell.

"Spar?" she repeated, frowning a little. "I'm sorry, I don't like to fight."

He frowned too, before his eyes widened in understanding and he laugh a little.

"No, not _physical_ spar!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "A Musica Spar, hm."

"Musica Spar?"

"Yep! It's easy, really. You play your music, I play my music, and however has the last note wins, yeah!" he winked at her. "So, let's…"

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I have somewhere else to be" she cut him.

Freeing her shoulder, she walked away without a single glance back at him. Shocked at first, he then sighed and took out his electric guitar, adjusting it. He knew the others would convince her.

* * *

With Seika, things weren't going too well. As soon as she refused, everyone got out of her path and as she reached the center of the HQ, the rest of Deidara's friends showed up, blocking her way. That only made the other campers back away further.

They were five. She already "met" three of them, but not the other two.

She tried to ignore them, but the dark-haired one stood up in front of her. Frankly exasperated by the masquerade, she glared.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"We apologize for the short notice, but you have to know that every person who wish to participate to the final tests must first be challenged by one of us and win. If you are not able to, then you are asked to quit the camp without further delay," he announced in a smooth voice.

"And _who_ might you be?"

"We're the Akatsuki" supplied one with green hair.

"Wow, that's so not helping" she deadpanned.

She sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose, then looked back at them, scarily serious.

"Listen here, pals. I don't care who you are, and I don't care about your petty little challenges. They accepted to give me a chance and if I am here today, then I have no obligations to prove myself to some people who think they are the man of God or whatsoever. So please, do step away before things turn out bad… for you, that is."

There were a few seconds of total silence, each of them taking in the not so hidden threats, before the silver-haired one started laughing.

"Man, she got some hell of a backbone here" he laughed whole-heartedly.

He towered over her, smirking.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you can't do a thing to the Akatsuki, even if you tried. You? Against all of us? Please, you wouldn't even be able to punch me!"

She glared. Then smiled. And punched right in his jaw. He falls on the ground under the strength of the hit.

"There, I punched you. Now step aside, I have better things to do."

"Please, do forgive my friends. It seems they did not understood when I asked them to use diplomacy," sighed the redhead. "My name is Sasori. These are Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame and the one you just punched is Hidan."

He then stopped, apparently waiting for her to reply. She huffed a little, and looked away.

"Seika Kemasu" she reluctantly answered.

"There, I do believe we can talk like civilized people, don't you think?"

"Please do come to the main subject" she gritted between her teeth, her patience reaching it's limit.

"Fine. If not to prove yourself to us, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"A deal?" she echoed, slightly curious, finally looking back to him.

He smiled a little.

"Yes, a deal: A Musica spar between you and the Akatsuki. If you loose, then you will have to answer all of our questions by the truth during the whole summer."

They all waited for her answer.

"If I win?" she finally asked.

Sasori's grin widened a little. He got her now.

"If you win, we leave you alone for the rest of your stay at MHSC" he assured.

"A draw?"

"A favor each."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'm afraid I won't be able to stop them from bothering you for all the time you pass here."

She sighed heavily.

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice, ne? Fine, I'll do your… Musica spar. But once it's finish, you better keep your end of the deal."

"So do you. Now, let's get going. Unless you want to wait for later?" proposed Sasori.

"If I wait, nothing tell me you'll leave me alone so let's get this thing done with" she simply shrugged before turning back on her heels to go to Deidara, who seemed to be waiting.

The Akatsuki members exchanged a few glances. She was a real spitfire, and they really hoped her music talents were as sharp as her tongue. She was certainly entertaining, and losing her now would only be a waste. Ah, well. They got to do what they got to do.

* * *

The six members of the Akatsuki were now facing Seika, who took out her violin. A lot of campers –for not saying the whole camp- were there, watching the spar and eager to see how it would end. Ino, sitting with her friends, was worried for the new girl. She wasn't really talkative with her when they met, however she hoped they could be good friends but knew what it would mean if she didn't impressed the Akatsuki.

Contrary to what everyone thought, the goal when you were asked to spar with the Akatsuki wasn't to win. It was to impress them and prove to them that you were worthy to stay here and take the final tests. If you failed, then they would find a way to kick you out and, believe it or not but it always worked. And now? Seika was their new target. And in a way, Ino couldn't really blame them. A violin? She had absolutely no chance to do it.

"When you're ready, Seika" then called Sasori.

She sighed, and placed her instrument on her shoulder. Placing the bow on it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before the first notes echoed in the air.

 **[Lindsey Stirling- Roundtable Rival]**

As soon as she started, Ino's fear disappeared in an instant, replaced by total amazement. How could someone play violin… like this? She always thought it was for classical music and all, but now… It really was something. She knew inside of her that her friend-to-be was just getting started. And something told her that the others thought the same.

Kisame entered the spar, keeping the rhythm with ease and adding a violent tempo to it. The drums, even though not complete since they were outside and he couldn't bring all of it, were accompanying surprisingly well the energetic music produced by the new girl. If someone closed his eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell apart the two different melodies that literally melted together.

Suddenly, Deidara entered the fight as well, literally stopping the violin girl in her tracks. The imposing sound of the electric guitar was filling the blank left by the absence of the classical instrument, as Seika tried responding in a heartbeat. Remembering to all with a brutal force that this was a challenge, a bet, a Musica spar, the two of them emanated a sharp taste for victory that none of them would let go away so easily.

The tension between the two groups was rising high as the notes floated in the air, washed away by a light breeze from the mountains. Everyone shuddered a little, but not at the cold as anyone would think, but at the intensity of the duel.

Suddenly, Seika took back the control of the spar, as she finally started moving a little. If at first she was stiff and rigid, she was now flexible and fluid. Like a puppet dancing for it's master, her movements were precise, controlled and bewitching to any who would watch. She was giving her all, energetic and gracious at the same time, no more worrying about the crowd watching and forgetting the rest of the world, trapped in her own dimension filled with music and a passion that reached no limits.

She was the music, the notes, she was one with the violin, accomplishing a feat that no one thought possible and showing to all that she was, in fact, more than worthy for this school.

Facing her, gaping at the sudden talent that was flowing from her in crashing waves, her opponents knew that she would be allowed to stay there nonetheless. Of course, that wouldn't mean they wouldn't give their all. After all, they had a bet to win. However, it seemed as if none could find a flaw, a crack in the impenetrable armor created by the melody that surrounded her, that would let them in and allow them to take control again. And her? She was simply glowing of sheer happiness, a joy apparently created by her bow moving against the violin's strings.

Deidara finally managed to break trough the imposing musical walls that were surrounding her and made his way towards the teenager. If she was surprise by the abrupt interruption, she didn't show it. Keeping the rhythm along with him, none of them backing away and both trying to win control over the other, they were staring at each other –more like one grinning and the other glaring-.

A sudden explosion of energy made him take a step back, as she ceased the moderate moves and started to give her all, a smile now and then reaching her lips but disappearing in the second, afraid that someone would see it and realized how much fun she was having.

How could she have guess that a Musica spar was so entertaining? It was liberating, the notes leaving her violin were fleeing away with a part of the heavy burden she was carrying, taking away her pain and her despair, even if it only was for a fleeting moment. In this instant, she didn't care about what could happen, about the fake promises and the tears that populated her empty past. Right here, right now, she was able to spread wings that she didn't even knew existed and show to the world that she wasn't completely broken yet, that she still had some sort of fight in her, burning embers that just waited for the right moment to turn into a flaming and flamboyant fire.

She had always hid her story under tons of lies and illusions, mirroring the crowd in hope to disappear and never come back. She had always hoped for a day to come, a day were her story would take a decisive detour and open new doors that would lead her to the life she always wanted. She waited and waited, her hope running thinner each and every time, all chances vanishing before she could take them and explore all the recesses of the undiscovered. And now? Now was the time, the day, now was what she waited for for so, so long.

In that moment, blind to the world, she was free. Free from her past, free from her chains. She was no more a mere puppet of fate condemned to watch her life being destroyed a little more each and every day passing. No, today, she had the control. She was leading the orchestra of her existence in a unique symphony where fear and hurt were chased away by hope and courage, giving her the strength to carry on.

She was here, she was _alive_ , and it never felt so great before.

 **[End]**

The last note resound in the HQ now strangely quiet. Everyone watched, mouth wide open and eyes bulging out of their face, that young girl with a violin that just won a Musica spar against the Akatsuki.

For those, things were going wild. They had no intention of making her leave after the raw talent that she just showed, but they were concerting about who won the bet. None of them wanted to leave her alone for the rest of the summer, that's for sure, but she had obviously win.

"It's a draw."

They turned around to see Seika putting back her instrument in her case, not even looking at them, but with a little scowl on her lips.

"What?" finally asked Zetsu, frowning a little.

"It's a draw," she repeated, looking annoyed at the fact. "Kisame kept the rhythm until the end."

Everyone was so caught up in the fight between her and Deidara that they forgot about Kisame and his drums that were giving a tempo to the melody.

"Well, I guess that we'll see each other around, ne?" smiled Sasori.

"Tche."

She just turned her back on them and walked away in direction of her cabin, ignoring the stares and the whispers of the other campers.

* * *

The Akatsuki members walked back to their own cabin, talking with animation about the spar that just happened. They all had different opinions about the girl.

Hidan wanted to get her back for the punch (but nothing physical, he didn't fight girls).

Kisame was happy that someone finally brought down Deidara's ego.

Deidara was sulking because he lost to a girl younger than him and a violinist over all.

Sasori was pleased because she proved she was way more interesting than they all thought.

Zetsu didn't really care at the moment. He was just happy because she made no comment about his weird green hair.

Itachi was interested. Something told him that this summer would be far more interesting than the last ones.

And all couldn't wait to see what other surprise the new girl had for them


	3. The Fire Initiation

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 2_ _nd_

 _21:03_

Seika was now on the dock, at the lake. There was no one, silence for her only companion. After her spar with the Akatsuki -more like with Deidara and Kisame, but hell, who cares- she managed to avoid the rest of the campers. After dumping her things to her cabin, she flew to the lake, where she found the dock.

Writing down a few patchy lyrics, she sighed, and let her eyes wander on the beautiful water that was glinting gently under the glow of the sun, that was slowly descending behind the mountains.

She frowned. She forgot something, she just new it. It had something to do with tonight… with a… fire?

 _Crap! The Fire Initiation!_

All of the new campers that tried the tests for the first time were all gathered one week after the commencement of the camp to live what was called the "Fire Initiation". She didn't know what they would do; she only knew that she would have to bring her violin.

Sighing again, she lazily got up and walked back to her cabin. Hiding away her notebook, she took her suitcase and her map, before following the instructions to get to the Fireplace. Not that she needed them, with the racket that all the students were making.

When she arrived, she was slightly taken aback by the size of the fire. It was gigantic. There was no other word for it. At least four meters! She could feel the heat from her position, and she wasn't even close.

" _Tameshimasu_! You're finally here, yeah!"

Gritting her teeth, she didn't even turned her head to the blonde newcomer.

"What do you want, this time? And what's with the name, seriously?" she asked, annoyed already.

"Don't take offense, all the newbies are called like that for their first weeks, yeah" he shrugged. "And I just wanted to congratulate you about our spar today, it was pretty amazing, hm."

"… Thanks, I guess"

She then turned away, wanting to just find a calm spot where she wouldn't have to talk to somebody else. However, Deidara had another idea in mind. Taking her forearm, he started pulling her behind him in direction of the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What the hell? Let me go!" she ordered, struggling to free herself, fighting back the sudden panic that tried to win over her.

"Deidara, keep your hands off of my new friend!" called angrily Ino, planting herself in front of him.

Seika took the opportunity to free herself and disappeared in the crowd in a heartbeat.

Finally sitting down, she was about to just fall asleep when a group took place around her. Ino being one of them, Seika deduced they were her friends. The young girl sighed –again-. That would be a pain in the ass to deal with but hell, she didn't had much of a choice.

"Yo! So, you're Ino's new friend, ne? My name's Naruto!" exclaimed an energetic blonde. "The two playboy over there are Sasuke and Neji. This is Tenten –Hello!-, Sakura –Good evening!- and Hinata –Hi.-. There are also Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Choji. You already know Ino. So, what's your name?"

She flinched a little seeing as they all watched her. She didn't really liked crowds, not those so close to her personal bubble.

"I… Listen, I don't… I don't really like to hang out with people, okay? I prefer to be left alone…" she tried to explained.

"Who would want to be alone?" frowned Naruto. "Come on, we'll be your new friends!"

"You're really kind and I'm really grateful for the offer, but I'll pass" she refused.

"Come on, don't be shy" muttered someone in her ear.

Struggling to not scream, she turned around, cracking her neck in the process, and saw the guy named Sasuke smiling at her. She then turned her head to her left, and saw the other one named Neji.

"Could you back off a little?" she asked, trying to not let her panic appear in her voice.

"You really have beautiful eyes, you know?" ignored Neji, staring at her intently.

"And this hair…"

Sasuke took a strand of it, and Seika snapped. Getting up, she staggered on her feet in a rush and tried to walk away.

"Hey, don't act like that!" smiled Sasuke.

He tried to stop her by taking her arm, and an image flashed before her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Surprised, he let her go and she fall on the ground, carried away by her momentum.

"Here, let me help…" started Tenten while taking her suitcase.

Seika grabbed it pretty roughly and stared at them, eyes hard and afraid at the same time.

"Just… just leave me alone!" she exclaimed, before running away.

The group gazed at her retreating back with shock. Normally, the girls would either fall for their playboys, or would turn them down in a heartbeat. But one screaming and running away is if they were the reincarnation of Godzilla? That was new.

"What's her problem?" finally asked Kiba, petting Akamaru.

"No idea" shrugged Choji, eating his chips.

"She don't want to be our friends," said Naruto sadly, just realizing what she had said.

"Well, she wasn't very talkative when I met her" admitted Ino. "But I never thought she was so unfriendly."

"Let's not jump to conclusions" asked Hinata in a low voice. "I don't know, don't you think she looked kind of scared?"

"Now that you talk about it, I think you are right" nodded Sakura. "But about what?"

"I just think she's a weirdo" huffed Sasuke while crossing his arms.

"Every girl who turns you down is a weirdo to you," mocked Tenten.

"She seemed like a very nice girl when she arrived!" exclaimed Lee with anime tears and shaking his head. "What an unyouthful waste of beauty!"

"Well, it's not like we can help it. Why? Because she doesn't want to be our friend, so we're not going to harass her about it" intervened calmly Shino.

"This is too troublesome," groaned Shikamaru.

"Everything is too troublesome for you" replied Neji.

Soon, they forgot about the new girl, chatting the time away. Well, for all but three of them. One was curious, the other seemed understanding and the last one looked annoyed.

"So troublesome" repeated the last one under his breath.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this Initiation started!" exclaimed happily Shizune. "For all of those who it's the first year, I'll ask you to come next to me!"

They were quite a few, twenty in total.

"Good! Now, each of you will take out your invitation to the camp in your right hand" ordered solemnly the vice-principal.

The newbies executed themselves.

"Turn to the fire!"

The obeyed, and Seika was a little annoyed. She was tired. How long was going to last this thing?

"Good! Now, the first one in line, what's your name?" asked Shizune.

"Reyan!" he replied with energy.

"Okay, so I want you to repeat my next sentence: I, Reyan."

"I, Reyan"

"Swear to always do my best"

"Swear to always do my best"

"To always train as hard as I can"

"To always train as hard as I can"

"To make as much friends as I can"

"To make as much friends as I can"

"And to always, always have fun"

"And to always, always have fun"

"I, Reyan, swear to always apply to these four golden rules whenever I can, even if I'm not a part of the Musica Heir program anymore."

"I, Reyan, swear to always apply to these four golden rules whenever I can, even if I'm not a part of the Musica Heir program anymore."

"Throw your invitation in the fire"

He did so, and everyone erupted in cheers.

Seika rolled her eyes. That would be a loooooooong night.

"What's your name?"

"Seika."

"Good, now you're going to repeat after me: I, Seika…"

"I, Seika, swear to always do my best, to always train as hard as I can, to make as much friends as I can and to always, always have fun. I, Seika, swear to apply to these four golden rules whenever I can, even if I'm not a part of the Musica Heir program anymore."

Then, she throws her paper in the fire.

Their was a moment of silence, then the other campers went wild and the teenager had to force herself not to scream and run as fast as she can to hide in a hole and never come out. No, that would be way too embarrassing.

"Err… good! Now that everyone has pass, we'll appose the tattoos!"

"Tattoos?" repeated Seika under her breath.

Different campers came to them, and she face the pink haired girl from earlier, Sakura if she remembered well.

"Give me your arm," she asked gently.

Hesitating, Seika then gave in. Sakura took her right arm (the only one discovered) and apposed a swirling red motif on her shoulder.

"There, it will last for the rest of the summer" she smiled.

"What's the purpose?" she can't help but ask.

"Well, at the end of the summer, if you are accepted at the school, then this tattoo will become a permanent one, signifying that you are a real member of MHA" she explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess"

The girl smiled brightly.

"You're welcomed!"

"Okay, now that everything is settled, let's get this party started, shall we?" exclaimed Shizune.

Again, cheers and whistles erupted from all sides.

A party. That's why they were asked to bring their instruments; they wanted them to play for the party. Great. But since the Initiation was over, she didn't have to stay anymore! Benefiting from all the commotion around, she slipped out of the Fireplace. Well, tried to.

As she managed to reach the exit road, someone got a hold of her and forced her to turn around, only to face Sasori.

"What do you want?" she asked while taking a step back.

"I came for my favor" he smiled sweetly.

"I could always use mine to nullify it" she remarked.

"You could, but then you would have to face all the others without a chance to escape," replied Sasori, still smiling.

"The others?" she repeated, frowning.

"Well, yes. You owe a favor to each member of the Akatsuki."

"What? No way! I _never_ agreed to this!" she refused vehemently.

"You made a pact with the Akatsuki so _all_ the Akatsuki pay for the bet and _all_ the Akatsuki benefit from the bet. If you had made the deal with one member, then it wouldn't work this way, but since you didn't…"

She tightened her fists, angry at them and more than all, angry at herself. How could she have fall for this?

"You bastard" she growled. "You cheated me!"

"Who knows?" His smile only widened.

She let out a frustrated huff, but nodded.

"Fine, fine. A deal is a deal. So, what the hell do you want?" she crossed hers arms on her chest.

"I want a dance."

It took her a few seconds to process the demand, and all her attitude vanish, letting place to sheer confusion.

"A dance?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes, a dance. At the fire, you dance with me" he precised.

"Why in the world would you… oh, never mind. Let's get this done with," she groaned, walking back to the fire.

The redhead smirked, and followed her. Just then, a sort of waltz started.

 **[Kingdom dance, Rapunzel movie]**

Sasori placed a hand on her hip, and the other one in hers. Then, he started leading the dance. Ignoring the stares and the whispers, the girl looked everywhere but at the redhead in front of her.

She hated when people had some sort of power on her. It made her feel like she was trapped. In a way, she was glad Sasori hadn't asked for something else. After all, what could one dance do? It was harmless, and she knew she got this one really easy. Hell, what would the others do?

"You should stop worrying yourself so much. You would be more pretty with a smile" he remarked casually, swirling her around.

"How could I? I just learned that I am indebted to six, no, now five, males full of hormones and a gang of weirdoes above all else" she gritted trough her teeth.

"But they don't know it" he simply replied.

"…"

"…"

"… Wait, what?"

"They don't know it. Well, I guess Itachi does, but the others are not as sharp. They think like you did sooner, and that the bet only expand to you and me" he explained.

"But you'll tell them" she sighed angrily.

"Nope."

She looked back at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't tell them. I'm not that cruel. And after all, it's their own fault for not seeing farther then their noses" he said.

But she had some doubts.

"You don't seem to trust me" he realized.

"Well, don't feel too privilege because I don't trust anyone" she admitted.

He made her turn a few times and she then got back in his arms.

"Oh, and may I ask why is that?"

"You may, but I can't guarantee an answer" she retorted.

"I'll give it a shot, then" he smiled.

"You smile way too much" she changed the subject.

"And you not enough" he replied. "Why is that?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she simply answered.

"You see, that's the kind of answer that pikes my curiosity," he admitted.

"Then I'll pike it but you'll never understand, and I'll never tell you," she teased.

He sighed, falsely desperate.

"You are a cruel woman, you know that?"

"Yeah, I did get that a few times" she mocked with a small grin.

"There!" he suddenly yelled, startling her.

"What?" she panicked.

"You smile!"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"… I hate you."

He made her spin around and, suddenly caught up a wave of people dancing, she had no choice but to follow the current. At first unsure, she soon found her place in the rhythm and started to dance with ease, like in the spar, finding herself in her element.

Everything was a blur; the music, the people, the moves. All she could think about was the present moment and how her feet connected with the ground in an energetic harmony. Forgetting everything, she followed the melody with grace, charming her way through the crowd. Mesmerized, they could only gaze at her and let her take her right place just in front of the crackling fire, that seemed to be even more alive at each step made by the young woman.

She turned and turned and turned, never stopping, never hesitating, just living the present and listening to the music dictating her movements. Controlled gests and harmonic synchronism, she looked like a mirage that would fade in the moonlight or shatter to a simple breeze. She seemed so strong and yet so fragile at the same time, the vision was unreal, simply magical.

And, as if wings spread in her back, all retained their breath and she stopped moving as the last note died in the sudden silence.

 **[End]**

The young girl, as if just realizing that she wasn't alone, froze. Then, seeming more lost than embarrassed; she took a few steps back and finally walked away from the Fireplace. She did not run, though. She promised herself that as long as she was there, she wouldn't run away. She didn't have to, so she wouldn't. She wouldn't.

* * *

 **Sorry if she seems Mary-Sue, I swear it's not the intention!**

 **To make it clear: she can play violin like Lindsey Stirling (that woman is amazinh, honestly), she can sing (we'll see later), she can fight (instincts, punches, kicks and street smarts, nothing too fancy) and she can dance (not that well, though, I just wanted the end of this chapter to sound more poetic)**


	4. A Few Secrets

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 3_ _rd_

 _05:07_

Seika opened her eyes, panting and sweating. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in her cabin, at the Musica Heir Summer Camp. She sighed heavily, and sat back, rubbing her eyes. Man, it has been a while since the last nightmare. Certainly because she was so far from them. Maybe she should go back?

She shook her head. No, she wouldn't leave. She promised that she would try, and leaving at the first difficulty would be breaking this promise.

Trying to fall back asleep to catch a few more hours, she closed her eyes… only to open them in the next second. No, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not with all the images flashing in her head and the taunting voice echoing in the depths of her mind.

Quickly dressing, she then took her notebook, a pencil and her sweatshirt, before heading out without a noise. Quietly closing the door behind her, she realized that it was only five in the morning. Well, since _that_ night, she always woke up at four so she could say that it was an improvement.

Walking down the path towards the HQ, Seika took a deep breath as a light breeze from the mountains chase away the remains of her nightmare. Or was it a memory? She couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Hey, Kemasu!"

Too surprise to see that she wasn't the only one up at this hour, she didn't even thought about ignoring the call.

Turning around, she saw the silver-haired guy that she punched the day before.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

She would normally shut him up with a cold comeback, but she couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Just a silly nightmare" she replied honestly. "What about you?"

He seemed a little surprise that she didn't snap at him, but made no comment.

"Same. Where were you going?"

"The lake. I don't want to be there when everyone woke up" she shrugged.

"Well, I know a shortcut. If you want to know it, that is," he proposed.

She stared at him a few seconds but, unable to find any hidden agenda, she simply nodded. He grinned, and made a gesture to make her follow.

Falling in steps with him, they walked in a confortable silence, taking a path Seika hadn't even remarked when she arrived. Four minutes later, they were at the lake. Sitting down, she let her gaze wander across the surface of the calm lake.

"So, who was it?"

Startled by the sudden noise, she turned sharp to him.

"What?"

"Who was it?" he repeated, not even looking at her.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" she replied with a frown. "Maybe I should go, I…"

"Agoraphobia, anthropophobia and haphephobia."

She froze, and didn't dare turn to him.

"I have no idea what…"

He got up and took a hold of her arm. She instantly yanked back and falls on the ground, breathing heavily and staring at him with wide eyes. He simply responded by an apologetic glance.

"So, something must have happened for you to be a wreck like that" he asked again as she got up.

"And why should I tell you?" she huffed angrily, still a little shaken up.

"Consider it my favor" he shrugged.

"Wha… Sasori told you. Bastard," she seethed, turning to the lake.

"Nope, he didn't. I found out myself" he shrugged. "I'm not that stupid, you know, why does everyone think I am? But anyway, so?"

"I refuse to answer this question, deal or not," she stated.

"I can understand that, I was just curious. So, why don't you show me what's on your left arm?"

Her breath got caught in her throat, and knowing that denying wouldn't work, she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Why are you asking?" she whispered, not able to look at him.

"Oh, just wondering why you're cutting too."

It took her a few moments to process what he just said. She finally turned to him.

"What… how… you…"

"Yeah. Not really taking pride in it, but I can see when someone else is in the same boat" he shrugged. "So?"

"It's… yeah. But it's just…"

She hesitated. Could she really show him? He probably would be the only one to understand, and if she could have one of the Akatsuki on her side, then…

"You must promise to not ask any questions," she warned.

"Promise."

She took a sharp breath, and took off her gloves first, revealing more or less fresh cuts on both of her wrists. Some seemed very old, others looked a little red, but all were far from healed, and Hidan knew that they would never disappeared.

She then rolled up her left sleeve and this time, the silver-haired teenager couldn't hide his shock. There, carve in the pale skin of her arm, was one word.

 _Mine_

Horrified, he was about to ask when he remembered his promise. He may be a bastard some times, but her knew how much trust she had to put in him to show him that… mark, so he wasn't going to betray it.

She swallowed, unable to look at him in the eyes, head lowered in shame.

"It was two years ago. Some real bastard, he was. Thought I could trust him and turned out he destroyed my self-esteem, my family and my entire life," she muttered with hate dripping from every word.

They kept silent for a few moments.

"Why did you cut?" she then asked. "If it's not too much to ask, of course."

"Nan, it's okay. It just… let's just say that my father was a real son of a bitch. He didn't treated my mother and I very well, and I wasn't able to protect her when she really needed me, so…"

"You felt guilty" she finished. "And you still feel like that, don't you?"

"Yeah. But when the others discovered what I was doing to myself, they managed to make me stop. It's been a while since the last time I cut" he admitted. "You really should stop too. It won't help anything."

"I know that" she sighed. "But it's not easy. You should know."

"I do."

Again, they fall silent.

"What's the Akatsuki?"

Took by surprised by the sudden question, Hidan frowned.

"What?"

"What's the Akatsuki? I understood sooner that you were a gang of some sort, but…"

"Oh. Well, the Akatsuki is, in first place, an orphanage. Well, more like a big host family, if you prefer. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan are leading this place and they took in Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, a little guy name Tobi, Kakuzu –he's not going to school-, Kisame and myself. There are also Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten, but we don't hang out with them that much. Let's say that there are some… tensions."

She nodded, seeming a little sad and lost in her thoughts.

"It must be nice… to have such a big family," she finally said

"Yeah. Yeah, it is"

They fall silent again, and none of them added anything, simply gazing at the sun rising above the lake.

"I have to go, or the other's will come here and I don't think you want to face them," sighed Hidan while getting up.

"Yeah."

He turned his back to her, but stopped in his tracks, and slightly turns his head.

"Hey, Seika?"

"What?"

"Next time you feel like cutting something, come talk a little, okay? I'm not against some company one time or another," he proposed with a little smile.

"I'll… think about it," she said, not looking at him.

He nodded, and started walking away.

"Hidan?"

He stopped.

"You won't… you know, tell them, will you?"

She sounded so lost in that question, so… lonely. The boy wasn't sure if keeping secret about her condition was the best way. However, it wasn't his story to tell or his life to live, so he decided to let her be for the moment.

"I won't tell a living thing," he promised.

"… Thanks. For the talk" she finally gave in, still not looking at him.

A real grin spread across his face.

"You're welcomed"

And he disappeared in the forest, leaving the young girl alone to face the thousands thoughts assailing her tormented mind.

Sighing, she gazed one last time at the lake before walking back to the HQ. She had to take her violin at the cabin and eat something before going to her first activity that was at the Fireplace. Plus, she didn't want the others to know where she was if they ever tried to bother her again. She did as planned, grabbing a croissant and some orange juice before joining the rest of her assigned group for the first activity.

Half the day was used for group practices, discovering other instruments and learning new techniques from others. The two hours after the lunch would be dedicated to games, sports and others to strengthen bonds between the campers and potential students. Finally, the rest of the day was free for everyone to do as the pleased with unlimited access to all of the activities offered by the camp. Then, there would all eat together and there is usually a vigil right after. Also, there would be a sort of party at the Fireplace at the end of each week. It was the moment to show off a little and for everyone to have a great time and let go of some steam if needed.

The camp was very well organized Seika couldn't deny it. However, she would have preferred if there weren't so much "bond creating moments" every day. That would definitely be less annoying.

"Hey, Seika!"

"Kami, don't they ever give up?" she muttered under her breath, not even looking behind.

"Yo!"

She shot a quick glance to Naruto, who was grinning madly, and the young girl wondered for a moment how someone could smile so much. Then, she shrugged it off, not wanting anymore depressing thoughts to enter her head.

"So, you going to the Fireplace?" he asked, not seeming disturb by her cold attitude.

"Yes."

It was short, clear, with an evident tone of finality. However, Naruto wasn't the most perceptive around.

"Cool! I'm sure you'll like it. You see, they'll show a picture and everyone as to play what they feel about it, but at the same time, so everyone has to try to get on the same beat and everything and it's really cool and it's always really amazing what we can do all together! And some time, they showed a picture of a bowl of ramen and I was like 'wow, that's my kind of things!' 'Cause you know, I really love ramen because it's the bestest and…"

Tuning out his rambling, she tried to calm the frenetic beats of her heart as the approached the Fireplace. Everyone playing _at the same time_? She would need all of her self-control to not break down in front of everyone. Could she just ignore it and go back? No, the rules of the camp were very strict about the music practices. She couldn't just skip them.

She forged a brand new resolution, determined to do it. If she weren't able too, she would find a way with Shizune-san. Until then, she would try her best. She already caught way too much attention for her liking, so she would try to just blend in and make them forget her very existence.

"… But anyway, as I was saying… oh, we're here!"

Silencing her thoughts, she looked around. They were now at the Fireplace and it already was full of people. She recognized Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Lee, along with Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori. Some of the newbies that did the ceremony yesterday were present too, but she didn't bothered remembering their names.

Naruto immediately went to his friends and Seika was glad that he didn't ask for her to come with him. He seemed really nice, they all did, but she just… couldn't. Not after what happened the last time.

And thus, she went to the exact opposite of the Akatsuki members, not so far from Naruto's gang, and took out her phone to check if there was any news from her family. As if on cue, the familiar _beep_ preceding a new message echoed three times, before stopping. She opened it, impatient and a little worried. What if…

 **From: Cherry Fairy**

 **To: Scarecrow**

 **"** **Yo!"**

 **From: Scarecrow**

 **To: Cherry Fairy**

 **"** **Hey! How are you? How is mom? Are they here yet?"**

 **From: Cherry Fairy**

 **To: Scarecrow**

 **"** **I'm fine, mom too, and you can sleep on your two ears for now. You really should stop worrying about it, you know? I mean you're in THE MHSC!"**

 **From: Scarecrow**

 **To: Cherry Fairy**

 **"** **I know, I know, but I just can't. You're so far, I'm afraid I won't reach you in time if…"**

 **From: Cherry Fairy**

 **To: Scarecrow**

 **"** **Nothing's gonna happen. I don't know how, or why, but I know that everything will be fine for the time you're away"**

 **From: Scarecrow**

 **To: Cherry Fairy**

 **"** **I learned to trust these kind of hunches, especially from you, so thanks, I feel better now. But stay safe, okay? I'll have a lot to tell you once I get back."**

 **From: Cherry Fairy**

 **To: Scarecrow**

 **"** **Promise. I can't wait to see you! I'll talk to you latter, okay? Mom's angry because I forgot the dishes… again. See ya! ;-)"**

 **From: Scarecrow**

 **To: Cherry Fairy**

 **"** **Ah, ah, it's really you to just forget it. I miss you too, sweetie. I'll call later!"**

"Who's 'Cherry Fairy', yeah?"

"Gahhh!"

Startled, she falls from the rock where she was sitting. Deidara –no surprise here- chuckled, and extended his hand to help her up. She just huffed and got back to her feet, removing the dust on her pants.

"Why would you want to know?" she asked with a harsh tone.

It wasn't really fair from her to just attack him verbally like that, but she didn't liked it when people tried to unraveled her whole life and secrets, and especially where _she_ was concerned.

"Curious, that's all, yeah" he shrugged.

"Well, I…"

"Alright, fellas, listen up!"

Growling in annoyance at the blond, she turned to the teacher that was speaking. He was a white-haired man with crinkles and strange looking red marks on the face. He had a big smile on and, despite his age, seemed to have a hell-of-a-lot of energy.

"Hey, Pervy-sage!" suddenly yelled Naruto, earning chuckles from the rest of the campers.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" exclaimed the instructor, annoyed. "Anyway, for all the newbies, my name is Jiraiya and I'll be the music teacher for your time at the camp. I expect each and every one of you to be here on time, and I _won't_ tolerate any excuses. I will be strict, severe, and your worst nightmare! I don't want pointless chatting while I'm speaking, you work in silence and if you're not able to live to my expectations, then do leave right here and right now, and don't bother to come back!"

He stared at them a few seconds, stern and serious, before a grin broke his grim face.

"Kidding!" he exclaimed. "Man, you should have seen your faces… Anyhow, the real rules: no lateness, have fun and do your best. If you have ideas, I want to hear them. You can try to do whatever you want, but if you're caught, it'll be your problem, not mine. Are we clear?"

"Hai!" yelled all the students.

 _Un, must be a camp thing,_ she thought.

"Then let's get this show on the road" grinned widely Jiraiya.

Seika sighed.

 _This'll be a long morning._

* * *

 **To the Guest who wrote the two first reviews:**

 **I thank you, for you have read so far and you actually took the time to send your opinion. Was it to help me or from sheer spite, I can't really tell, but I want to say this nowadays: I _know_ that there are a lot of character flaws. I know it, okay? However, seeing as this is only my second english Fanfiction, and that english isn't my native language, I spent more time thinking about the plot and the writing style rather than about my main character. I _know_ I shouldn't have but I've already finished this story, so I can't change what's already done. I tried, really, but I can't promise anything.**

 **I don't mind constructive oponions, but I don't appreciate flames. My story is nowhere near perfect and I will never be as good as J.K Rowling, but it would be appreciated if you could propose solutions to my flaws rather than smack me in the face with them.**

 **Seika's character aside, what do you think about my writing style and the plot in general? I want honesty, and I won't mind if you say it's crap, but just, you know, _maybe_ write more than hateful comments?**

 **Just a thought. Of course, you don't have too. After all, who knows if you even read that one, seeing as you seem to despise my story, but I wanted to make my point anyway.**

 **Writing isn't as easy as it sounds. It's fun, and I love it, but creating OCs, plotlines and all that is not always a walk in the park. Please, do keep that in mind next time you decide to just bash the author against a wall of disapointement.**

* * *

 **Okay! I thank anyone who actually read this far, and put up with my Mary-Su-ish main character -it was NOT intended, thank you very much, I'm just trying to make her human-.**

 **Any constructive commentaries?**

 **What do you think of MHSC in general?**

 **Any question about the organisation of the school and summer camp? Other?**


	5. Hide & Seek

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 3_ _rd_

 _11h36_

It went as Naruto said –yes, she listened a little to him, even though it was annoying. They past the last two hours trying to compose a melody while inspired by different pictures of very various objects or even colors!

There has been a pencil, a bento box, the Lord of the Ring books -this one wasn't really difficult-, the color orange, a red cloud -the Akatsuki members were very active on this one, for who knows what reason-, and even a glass of water.

The real difficulty in the exercise wasn't to find a melody, but to play in harmony with all the others. As long as they weren't able to do it, they couldn't move on. It quickly transformed in a game were the half was against the other and the winner was the group who had the more pictures done.

Despite the noises, the chatting and the frequent eruptions of laughter, Seika couldn't help but join in the game and even let slip a smile a few times. She was having fun, and the panic she was expecting was nowhere to be found. She felt calm, at peace, in her place, even though she knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Okay, everyone! Here goes the last one!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

On the white board, the picture inspired a great silence, everyone thinking about what they could do. Some were frowning, trying to accord the notes in their head. Seika wanted to scoff at them. You can't create a melody with your head, but with your heart. Every true musician knew it, and she was glad that she wasn't the only one thinking it, seeing the mocking glances Naruto's gang were sending their way from time to time.

Seika took in a deep breath. When she saw the picture of a lonely shadow in a snowstorm, her mind immediately drifted towards a happier place, a time in her past before everything started. It was a lullaby her mother used to sing to them, and she still sang it when she felt homesick, to help her keep up.

In this moment, she felt so lonely, so desperate, that she went against all her resolutions and, in a silent pain, placed her violin on her shoulder.

 **[Once Upon a December -1,46 min.]**

The first notes echoed in the oppressing silence, attracting the attention of the other campers. However, it wasn't Seika who was playing, but the pink-haired one, Sakura. A little piano before her, her hands were flying on the white keys, as if animated by their own will.

At first mesmerized by the familiar air that herself was about to play, Seika finally snapped out of her trance and, without further questioning, started moving her bow against the cords, falling in a perfect sync with the other girl.

Surprise, they could just watch as the two teenagers played in a perfect, yet unique harmony. Their gazes were focused but at the same time, so far away… too far for anyone to be able to reach them. Falling in a silent agreement, the others simply listened as the notes went flying around the Fireplace, plunging them in a state of half-dream and half-reality.

Carried away in a world of shades, they could all feel the tension and yet, the relax state in both of the girls.

As for them, they were trapped in their own dimension. Unable to hear other then the piano and the violin playing as if they were long lost friends, they could only play the music without a care in the world about the people surrounding them.

It wasn't that the notes were echoing together rather good, they were completing each other. As if soul sisters that just found themselves after thousands years of isolation, they just couldn't stop themselves. Right here, right now, they were opening their hearts for the others to see, their minds for the others to read and their souls for the others to finally understand. And if they didn't? Well, it didn't mattered, because Seika and Sakura did, and it was the most important.

Giving their all to the performance, they put more and more energy, their spirits becoming one as the contains of their buried pasts came brushing against the surface of their very souls. Tormented eyes that contained storms of unspeakable pain and long lasting nightmares, they however felt at peace as they saw that someone finally understood them.

And, in one last burst of determination to show the world their true colors, they put all of their fears and dreams in one last symphony.

 **[End]**

The last note echoed, loud and proud, in the longing silence that fall suddenly on the quiet crowd. Then, as the calm before the storm, the silent campers broke the enchantment and cheers erupted from all sides.

Sakura and Seika looked at each other and the pink-haired smiled tentatively. The black-haired teenager stared a few seconds, before she allowed a smile to grace her lips as well. They nodded at each other and they both put down their instruments, therefore chasing away the remains of the charm.

"Yes, yes, this was great girls!" smiled widely Jiraiya. "But I'm afraid this is the end of our wonderful class. I'll see you tomorrow all. Ja'ne!"

"Ja'ne!" saluted the rest of the students before gathering all there things.

Seeing as the class was over –if you can call it a class-, Seika did the same and, without a glance behind, walked away. The strange feeling of peace was slipping away with each step, and her heart suddenly ached for some company. Not spilling all her secrets to someone, but just… talk. Like a normal teenager, like a young girl of her age… but she couldn't. She didn't want to give false hope to Naruto and his friends, and Hidan was with the rest of the Akatsuki. The teachers? Certainly not. She couldn't call her sister either it wouldn't be the same.

Sighing, she readjusted her violin on her back, humming quietly the lullaby, unaware of the pink-haired girl staring sadly at her back.

* * *

Back in the cabin, laying on her bead and staring intently at the ceiling, Seika was thinking. She managed to avoid the rest of the girls of her cabin –Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata-, and she wasn't hungry. She knew she would have to go to the HQ and face everyone, since it was game time.

"Ugh"

Rolling on her stomach, her eyes landed on the sink in the small bathroom. The fine blades of a shaver were shining under the few sun's rays that managed to pierce through the curtain, and her fingers were suddenly itching to…

She rolled of the bed, landing on the floor in a loud 'THUD'. She shook her head regaining her senses and, without further hesitation, stepped out of the cabin. No. She promised her sister she wouldn't do it. Not if she could help it.

"Man, I do make a lot of promises…" she grunted, a hand on her face.

Seeing as everyone was slowly but surely going to the rallying point, she started walking in direction of the HQ. There was no use trying to escape and… who knows? Maybe it would change her mind.

Hoping it would be something not to tiring –she didn't want to go to the baths and have to face the other girls after-, she finally arrived, and just in time apparently, since two teachers just walked and stood on top of the pedestal of the giant status enthroning in the center of the HQ.

The first one, a woman, seemed rather normal, if not for the purple hair and the strangely scary sadistic glint in her eyes, and the mocking smile on her lips.

The second one… Seika had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming… well, more like a bad dream. The man had a very ugly bowl cut, furry eyebrows and a horrifying green jumpsuit. And, now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like this Lee guy… Wait, was that sparkles around him? And a… rainbow?

"It's official, I'm turning crazy…" she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, listen up people! For those who don't know us, I am Anko Mitarashi, and this is Guy Might. We'll be your animators for the games and sports session of every day of every week of every month you will pass here. We don't want tardiness, bad losers or winners, and I won't tolerate _any_ cheating. Is that clear?"

"Haï!"

"Then let's get to it! Guy, what are we gonna play today?" she asked.

"Alright my youthful campers! Today we shall play a giant game of Hide & Seek Musica version!"

Everyone cheered, except a few, who didn't know what the game was.

"The rules are simple: There will be a team of Seekers, and the rest will have five minutes to hide. The limits are those of the camp, and the game will last two hours." He explained.

"When you are found by a Seeker, you have a choice: you run, you surrender and help to search for the rest, or you fight for you right to flee without being chase" pursued Anko.

"What do you mean by fight?" asked one of the newbies.

"Easy! The seekers will have with them red balls, blue balls and yellow balls. If you are hit by one of those, then you loose. You can block with the blue balls, throw back the red ones and use the yellow ones to give you a ten second head start for the run. If touched by a red ball, the Seekers loose. You can collect the balls and wait for the right time to use them too." She exclaimed.

"We're now going to choose the youthful Seekers!" exclaimed Guy-sensei. "We need a team of ten people! Who volunteer?"

"ME! ME! I VOLUNTEER, GUY-SENSEI!" yelled Lee, waving his arms to get his attention.

"WHAT YOUTHFUL ENERGY LEE! I APPROVE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Holy shit, is that a sunset?" whispered Seika, not fully understanding what was happening.

"Ok, ok, we get it" interrupted Anko-sensei. "We need nine other people, now! Come on, don't be shy!"

Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu advanced as well, quietly but menacing, and the young girl swear she could hear everyone gulp. Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Kiba volunteered too, along with a newbie named Sai if she remembered well.

"Good! Now that it's all set, if ask you to remember the limits and more of all, have lots of fun!" grinned Anko. "Oh, and don't cheat. If you do, I'll know."

A chill ran down Seika's spin.

"One last thing! The winner –or winners, it could happen-, will see one of his or her wish granted! And it can be _anything_. Now go!"

The way she said it scared her a little, and she started running.

Thinking, she soon disappeared from sight, away from all the others. She had a disadvantage, being new here signifying she knew less places. She could try the place were she was with Hidan, but she wouldn't be able to flee if someone did found her. She could try her cabin, but nothing said that they knew the meaning of privacy, and they had a girl with them, so hiding in the restrooms wouldn't work.

She couldn't go in a discovered area but, at the same time, the real goal wasn't to hide, but don't be touch by one of the balls of the Seekers. That said, if she could find a spot high enough so that they wouldn't see her, it would be perfect. That way, if they ever found her, then they wouldn't be able to hit her with the balls. However, nothing said they wouldn't climb up too…

She suddenly got the perfect idea. Coming back on her tracks, she soon was back at the HQ. All the Seekers were gathered farther away, eyes closed, since one minute was left. Without any noise, she climbed the statue and sat on top, hidden by the hollow in the center of the giant winged "M", symbol of the academy.

Just as she got confortable, the timer ran.

"Alright, folks. The game starts now!" announced Anko. "Good luck. Scatter!"

She heard footsteps all around, and sighed. It would be two very long hours. She suddenly was glad that she brought a book with her.

* * *

She finished the book, and twenty-three minutes were left.

In the last hour and thirty-seven minutes, she could hear screams, laughs and precipitated footsteps all around, or in the forest just near. Not once did they even think about checking the statue, and Seika couldn't help but feel a little smug at the idea.

After what she could hear, she was the last one left, along with Deidara and Shino.

"Ah! Got you, Shino!"

Oh well, only her and the blondie now. She stirred a little, trying to stretch her sore muscles that had been immobile for a good time. Not once did she dare to poke out her head to look, afraid someone would see her.

Yes, it was only a game, but she wanted the "prize", the granted wish Anko was talking about. And if Deidara was the last one along with her, no doubts he would use his wish to make her spill her secrets or something. Owing two favors to Deidara? She shuddered. No way, she was going to win this.

"I found him!" suddenly yelled a voice she identified as Naruto's. "Come on, Kiba and the others are tailing him!"

"I'll stay, I think we missed a place" stated the calm voice of Itachi.

Seika froze. Could he have found her? Ready to take off at one move from his part, she listened closely to what was happening around. Afar echoed the screams of the people after the blonde Akatsuki, and she looked at her watch; only eight more minutes. She could do it.

One after the other the minutes passed. Suddenly, when only one was left, she heard his steps on the metal of the statue climbing and approaching her hideout.

She knew he would find her as soon as he was up there; she got on her feet, staying low. Forty-four seconds left. She could do it. She was going to jump on the ground and run, when a scream louder then the others echoed not so far away.

"Itachi! Itachi, get him!"

Laying her back on the statue, she took a sharp breath, realizing Deidara had just inwardly made her win by coming here.

Without hesitation, the black-haired boy shot at his adoptive brother, who took the red ball right in the head. At the same time, the timer resounded in the HQ. Everyone gathered around the statue as Anko and Guy got back up on the plinth.

"Ok, so is there anyone who's left?" asked Anko.

"We miss Seika, ma'am!" called one of the campers.

"Does anyone knows where she is?" asked Guy.

"I'm here."

All heads shot up at the sound of her voice, and their eyes fall upon the young girl, who was sitting lazily on top of the statue. She still looked cold as ever, but also a little smug about her victory.

Whispers broke the sudden silence and Anko's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, kiddo. Were you up there the whole time?"

She merely nodded, and jumped on the pedestal, next to the teachers. Suddenly, the purple-haired woman started laughing.

"Wow, that's the first time I see someone try that! Good job, kiddo. So, as promise, you can have one wish granted. So, what do you want?"

She looked at the eager faces below her. For a second, she hesitated. Then, she clenched her fist and a cold determination set in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, all of you. I don't want friends, and I don't need any, so get lost."

Then, without losing any time, she got back on the ground. Walking trough the crowd with ease, not even glancing back and ignoring all the stares and the murmurs, she walked down the path towards her cabin.

It was done, now. She really couldn't do more, and she really hoped she wouldn't have too.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people! Wow, I feel like really alone, posting chapters for no one like that...**

 **But anyway, to however bothers to read this, please review? Pretty please with an explosive cherry on top?**


	6. Favors

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 3_ _rd_

 _15h04_

They actually listened to her. Maybe because of the deadly glares, the menacing aura or just the fact that they were respecting her wish, but she was left alone for the rest of the day. She knew she still had to give a favor to Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara, but apart from that, she really was free from any sort of human contact.

Sighing heavily –she seemed to do that a lot lately-, she let her gaze wander on the lake once more. It was so calm, so peaceful… so lonely. She wondered a second what it would be like if she were to flow in the water and never come back to the surface… She mentally slapped herself, looking away. She couldn't think like that, she couldn't. She promised, after all.

"I knew I'd find you here"

She stiffened at Itachi's voice, but didn't make a move.

"You are here for your favor, I suppose" she asked.

"Hn. A walk, more precisely."

This time, she turned around, confused.

"A _walk_? What the hell? Why would you want to take a _walk_ with _me_?"

"I must admit, I find you very entertaining, and I merely wish to spend some more time with you."

"Fine, fine" she groaned, getting up.

He simply walked away. Falling into steps with him, she kept silent. This silence stretched for a whole ten minutes. It was really awkward and uncomfortable, at least from her point of view, but she wasn't going to talk first. May God strike her with lightning if she did.

"You're not really talkative" finally said Itachi.

"You're one to say that" she scoffed.

"Why do you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Defensive. Wary. You keep pushing people away and do your best to be invisible, but it's not working since you are incapable of blending in the mass. You hide things, but I can't determine what, or why. Your fears also point towards a rather difficult past. I mean, you panic when too much people surrounds you or when they touch you and you're always really nervous when you're alone with someone or, should I more say a man. Therefor, I can conclude that you suffer from Agoraphobia, Anthropophobia, Haphephobia and Androphobia. I can't help but think that you also suffer from other sorts of fears, and I remarked the bandages on your wrists that clearly show that you cut. Last of all, you are excessively good to hiding and escaping. All in all, I think everything is related but I can't find by what…"

During his entire tirade, she kept silent, simply walking and not even sparing him a glance. However, looking at her posture and the way the clenched and unclenched her fists in her pockets or how her traits were harder and colder at each word, he knew he was right.

"So what?" she finally asked. "You think I'll just tell you my whole life like that because you ask for it? Well, flash news, pretty boy: I won't! So stop trying to get answers, because it'll just end bad for the both of us."

"I was merely stating some facts for…"

"I don't care!" she snapped, finally looking at time. "Just… just leave me the hell alone!"

She huffed a little, but seemed to calm down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The walk is over, I've done my favor. Now stop following me."

She then spin around and walked away. Itachi stared at her retreating back, before sighing.

Contrary to all beliefs, he wasn't trying to rile her up, but to help her. He knew something happened, and that it was still happening, and he just wanted to give her a hand to get out of it.

"Told 'ya it wouldn't work"

"Hidan."

"Why in the seven hells did you tell her that?" asked the silver-haired man in a harsh tone. "I told you to go easy on her and here you go blabbering about your fucking theories and all of her fucking problems!"

The black-haired teenager internally winced. He knew he hadn't been the most delicate about the situation, but he couldn't stop himself when he faced a case like hers.

Hidan sighed.

"Listen, we won't be able to help her while forcing her to reveal everything. You know it doesn't work this way. I was the same! But something tell me there are still a lots of things that we miss before we try to put the pieces together, and she won't give them away so easily, and certainly not on her second day. Hell, I'm not even sure we'll be able to make her open up before the end of the summer! So just… use more tact next time, okay?"

Itachi nodded, knowing that his eldest was right. Seeing how depressed the young Uchiha was getting each passing seconds, he grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way."

"But why don't you tell us why she's acting like that? She talked to you, didn't she?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, but I promise I wouldn't tell a living soul" he simply shrugged. "Let's go, now. The others are waiting for us."

"Hn."

The black-haired boy looked one last time towards the path Seika took sooner. He really hoped they would be able to help her before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

* * *

Her violin in hands, she was now in a practice room. The sun outside was shining, but she already brought way too much attention on herself by playing, so she decided to do it inside. And plus, she was pretty far from the HQ, where most campers were.

After a few tuning, she placed her bow on the violin, took a deep breath and…

"Yo, Scary Chick!"

 _Ugh, now what?_

She turned and faced Kisame, who was grinning at her. He made a peace sign to greet her, and she sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"My favor" he grinned, taking place on one of the seats. "Play something for me."

She nearly choked on her saliva.

"Pardon me?"

"You're really good with this violin of yours, so I'm asking you to play something, anything, really! But not too depressive." He explained.

"Do you want some tea with that?" she scathed.

He simply chuckled, and made a "shoo" sign with his hands.

"Come on, I'm waiting"

She clenched her teeth to swallow a bitter comeback, and sighed, before thinking a little. In fact, it wasn't all that bad. She get to have one more favor done, no one else was here to see, and she still got some practice in the end.

"Fine. One song and you're out" she said.

"Sure"

She frowned a little, trying to find something, before smiling a little. It was a song she composed with her little sister and her father a two years ago. It wasn't finish, but she still knew the melody.

"Off we go" she sighed.

 **[Lindsey Stirling- Master of Tides, 1:34]**

She then stopped, and looked back at Kisame, who nodded.

"Not bad, Scarecrow. Not bad at all" he said.

She froze.

"What did you call me?" she frowned.

"Scarecrow. What? It was Deidara's idea" he shrugged.

 _Great. He must have read some of my messages sooner, after all._

"Anyway, I did what you asked from me. Now go," she ordered.

"Just one question" he said while getting up. "Why didn't you finish it?"

"It's… we never finished writing it" she simply said. "I wrote it with my sister and my father but he's… gone, now. And I can't do it without him."

He nodded in understanding, before stepping out.

"Well, that was fun. See ya latter, Scarecrow!"

"Hope not" she muttered under her breath.

She then closed the door, and breathed heavily. She wasn't in the mood for practice anymore.

Putting her violin in her suitcase, she quit the practice room and went back to her cabin. However, she was stop on her way back by none other then Zetsu.

"Hell, is it 'let's annoy Seika' day?" she grumbled. "You're here for a favor too, I suppose?"

"I am in need of a certain flower, but I hurt my leg" he said. " **You take the flower and we'll leave you alone".**

She wondered for a moment if it was normal for him to have two voices, before shaking her head. It was, by far, the weirdest and yet the easiest favor she had to give.

"Sure, where is it?"

Zetsu smiled.

* * *

"Let me repeat it. You want me to pick a flower that is in the middle of the lake?" she asked, beyond annoyed.

"Yes."

"And the others couldn't do it because…"

"They're assholes, I need it now and you owe me – **us-** a favor" he replied with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. Just… go to the HQ or something, you'll have it in the hour" she sighed, wondering how she would get the friggin flower.

He nodded, and walked away. She thought again, before sighing. When you have to go, you have to go. She picked a little boat and rowed to the middle of the lake. There, as said, were a few white and red flowers. However, they were a little under the surface, and she couldn't reach them from the boat.

Sighing, she looked around to be sure that no one was looking, and took of her shirt. Under, she was wearing a swimsuit. She was going to the bath latter, and she didn't want the others to see her in it so she just had it under her clothes. Then, she jumped in the water. She froze under the cold, but started swimming and soon, she found herself enjoying the novel swim. Taking three flowers in a row, she then got back in the boat.

After a few minutes, she was at the HQ, three flowers in hands and her hair still dripping wet. She spots Zetsu, who was waiting, and went to him. Handing him the goal of her little adventure, she shook her head a little.

"There. Your favor's done," she simply said.

"Thank you" he nodded, before walking away.

She wiped the water on her forehead, and finally went back to her cabin, suddenly really tired of this day.

Falling on her bed, she drifted to sleep before she could even think about it.

* * *

 **Nothing very exciting for now, but the boys are trying to find out what they can without outright asking the information, seeing how it went with Itachi. The weasel and Hidan are occ, and that's the point. The massacre didn't exactly happened the same way, and Hidan is just different. That's the goal, so don't worry about it.**

 **Reviews!**


	7. Breakdown

_Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 6th_

 _05h02_

She woke up once again. At first breathless, she then sighed and rubbed her eyes, chasing away the remains of the nightmare. She was so tired, but she never found the strength to go back to sleep when she woke up. Shuddering a little, she quickly put on some clothes and walked out.

It had been five days since she arrived to the camp. After her little outburst at the game the second day, everyone left her alone. Not even Naruto tried to talk to her again, and that's saying something. Deidara never once went to her for his favor, and none of the Akatsuki bothered her again. She sometime waved to Hidan or nodded her head to greet him when he passed by, but that was it.

Thinking that they decided to give up on making her talk, she simply concentrated on her violin, practicing all the time, and did her best to be simply invisible. And it seemed to work, even though she could still feel the stares burning her back when she wasn't looking.

Little did she know that they were all far from giving up.

* * *

"So, anything new?"

Everyone shook their head, and Itachi sighed. Hidan wasn't saying one thing, stubborn as he was, and they didn't gathered much information. Trying to find a starting point, he decided to review everything they knew.

"She suffers greatly from serious fears, namely agoraphobia, anthropophobia, haphephobia and androphobia. She's usually able to keep her panic in check and have a certain control over her emotions" He resumed.

"Her father's dead, and she seemed to love him a lot," added Kisame. "So we can rule out the abusive father. She also has a little sister."

"She cuts," said Zetsu. "She had this one weird scar on her arm, the one she always hide, but I wasn't able to read from that far. She also has a lot more, explaining why she doesn't want to go swim while there are other people."

"She push people away, but I don't think it's because she's stupid enough to refuse any help," said Sasori. "We miss something, something really important, and I can't find what."

"Well, when someone doesn't want to make friends at this extent, it's usually because they don't intend to stay long, yeah"

They all turned to Deidara, surprised that he talked. The blonde boy was still annoyed with the young girl, and he didn't like mysteries. However, they all knew that he still kept an eye on her.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame.

The boy sighed, and sat on the couch to face them.

"She push everyone away because she knows she won't be here much longer," he repeated. "Why make friends when you're going to leave them anyway, yeah? And more of all, why risk that they discover a past you try so hard to hide? It could even be dangerous, for her and for them, hm."

"So… you're saying…"

His only blue eye visible glinted and he nodded grimly.

"She's on the run, yeah. I don't know from what, or who, but it certainly is more dangerous then we think it is, hm" he concluded.

They all kept silent, thinking about it. Suddenly, all made sense. She was running away, fleeing something… or someone? Deidara wasn't usually the brightest here, but he was far from stupid. Furthermore, he was in the same situation once. He knew when someone was in the same boat that he was.

Sasori got up.

"That's it, I'm calling Nagato. He'll tell us what to do."

They all nodded, knowing it would be best. Facing an imminent threat like that one, that they knew nothing of, was stupid. And these boys weren't stupid. They were the Akatsuki, after all.

* * *

As she watched everyone chatting and laughing around, playing music, showing drawings or simply relaxing, a new wave of envy overwhelmed Seika. Pushing the dark feelings in a corner of her troubled mind, she walked faster.

She looked down at her phone. She was worried. She called her house a few times, but no one answered. She knew that something happened, but also knew that _they_ couldn't already be here. Her sister or mother would have contacted her, or _he_ would have answered. So, no news was good news, right?

Suddenly, the phone started vibrating. She opened it and answered without thinking.

"Melodiy?"

 _"I'm so sorry, Seika!"_

"Goodness! What was that about, not answering my calls?" asked angrily the young girl, her heart calming down.

 _"I'm so sorry!"_ whined the little girl. _"I forgot you were calling today and I also forgot to load my phone and I only remembered when we got back from the shop and…"_

"It's okay, sweetie _"_ sighed the teenager. "But don't scare me like that again, I thought they found us already."

 _"Nope, not a sign of them"_ assured her sister. _"So, how's it going? Any new friend? A cute guy in sight?"_

Seika could almost _hear_ the devious smile of her imouto.

"Cherry, you know I can't…"

 _"Bullshit! It's just-"_

"No swearing! And you know why I can't! If they were to find out-"

 _"That's just a stupid excuse, and you know it!"_ exclaimed Melodiy. _"You can't let them dictate your life like that! You aren't living anymore, I don't recognize you!"_

"I-"

 _"I'm tired of this, Seika! Always worrying about mom, or me, or all the people you never tried to know better, never giving a crap about yourself! You're fifteen, for Kami's sake! Why can't you try to forget, even if it's only for a few months?"_

"She was fifteen too, she followed this stupid advice, and look where it got her!"

There was a moment of silence and Seika posed a hand on her mouth, eyes wide.

"Melodiy…"

 _"It's okay. Take a bullet for everyone, pull all the guilt on you, kill yourself like she did and see if I care!"_

The line went out, and Seika stared at the phone a few seconds, horrified by what just happened. Since when… since when did Melodiy felt like that?

A tear escaped, and she gasped, her heart aching even more then before. They really were a messed up family. Two years, and all what happened… none of them deserved it. Hell, no one deserved it! But could she really be blamed if she wanted to protect her little sister, what was left of her loved ones?

Unable to think straight, she ran to her cabin, ignoring the weird glances some of the campers shot her way. She burst through the door and, seeing that no one was there, threw her things on her bed before entering the restroom.

The pain suddenly felt ten times worse then it had before and she opened violently the drawer under the sink, searching for…

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

Tears were falling harder and she couldn't take it anymore. She tried, but she couldn't do it. Then, she saw it and without any hesitation, took the shaver. Taking the little blades out, she let herself sink on the ground and, eyes blurred by her strangled sobs, pressed the sharp metal on her wrist. Blood soon joined with the tears, and she found herself in a suddenly spinning world.

She looked down at her wrists, and realized that the blood wasn't stopping. She cut to deep, and she couldn't find the strength to move and stop the flow.

 _This is it, then? Am I going to destroy what is left of my family?_

No, she couldn't leave them. She couldn't! Struggling to keep her mind straight and take bandages, she tried to get up, only to fall on the floor harder. She faintly heard a gasp and suddenly, two cool hands pressed against the burning skin of her arms.

She vaguely felt bandages wrap themselves around her wrists and water run down her throat before she could think right again. When her vision restored itself, she looked up to two worried green orbs. Seeing a spot of pink, she realized that it was Sakura.

"Sa… Saku…"

"Lay low for a moment, you should be able to move in a few minutes" she warned gently.

Seika barely nodded, and force her heart to keep a rhythmic beat. After what seemed like hours, she managed to sit up, and stared into the eyes of the other teenager. However, she didn't find disgust, fear or anger in her eyes. Not even pity. Simply… understanding. Seika tilted her head on the right.

"You cut too" she realized.

"Yeah" muttered Sakura. "I knew when I saw you, but I never thought you would try to…"

"Oh! No!" she protested with a faint voice. "I just went too deep this time, I swear it was an accident."

"Don't worry, I can't really judge you" Sakura smiled weekly. "So, want to talk about it?"

"… Not really."

"I can respect that. Stay here for the rest of the day, okay? You lost a lot of blood. I'll wash everything and won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thanks."

They fell silent and Sakura went in the restroom to get rid of the blood on the floor and the blades. When it was done, she went back to Seika, and saw the girl deep in thoughts.

"She told me to kill myself" finally said Seika in a low, disbelieving voice. "She told me to do like Yurei and… and…"

She started crying again and, unable to stop herself, Sakura took her in her arms.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" she asked gently, rubbing her back.

And, surprisingly, she did. She told her about _her_ and Melodiy, about her father and her mother, about her first and last boyfriend, the last friends she got, the life she and her family lived for the past two years. She didn't leave anything out and, when she was finished, Sakura was crying too.

"I'm sorry," the pink-haired one whispered. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

Seika wiped her tears, and turned her head, incapable of looking at her in the eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry! If they find out…"

Sakura took her shoulders pretty roughly, but Seika didn't even have the time to think about panicking.

"Don't say that! I'm glad… I'm glad you talked to me. I won't tell anyone, and I'll be your friend, okay? They won't do a thing to me, nothing will happen and I won't ever leave you alone, okay? I promise."

For the first time since a lot of months, Seika felt a strange and warm feeling bubbling in her chest and warming her heart in a tender embrace. And, without thinking twice about it, she hugged Sakura with all of her strength, grateful.

"Thank you… thank you so much…"

The pink-haired teenager smiled a little, sad and happy at the same time.

"You're welcomed."

* * *

When Ino, Tenten and Hinata came back to the cabin after the supper, searching for Sakura, they found the two girls in the bed, both with puffy red eyes and dried tears. They didn't say a thing, and went back to bed.

* * *

 **There was a bug, so I couldn't update, but whatever. I don't want flames, so please be gentle if you do read this nonsense and think about leaving a piece of your mind. I'll gladly take positive and constructive criticism, but don't burn me down, alright? I know Seika is more of a Marie-Sue than anything else, but can I just ask to roll with it?**

 **Anyway, I'd appreaciate reviews, and thanks to anyone who dared to read this far!**


	8. Some Drama Please?

**New chapter, even though I know no one's reading that one. I keep posting because I finished writing and I don't like leaving a project like that.**

 **So, whatever.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _July 15_ _th_

 _17h02_

Two weeks had passed since her arrival, and only nine days since her little breakdown/talk with Sakura. Ever since, the pink-haired girl kept her promised and never left her once. At first, Seika was a little annoyed by the young girl. She was a few months younger then her, and the teenager wasn't used to have a friend always by her side anymore. But, she soon got use to it. They would talk about anything, sometimes about plans for _them_ , but mainly about everything two normal teenage girls would talk about.

Sakura was a rather pleasant person to have around, in fact. She wasn't a chatting bow like Ino, but she could be very talkative about her passions. They would talk, play some music or just keep silent as Seika wrote in her notebook and Sakura draw in hers.

If the two girls were getting closer by each day passing, it didn't mean that everyone was happy about it. Sakura understood that she didn't want to befriend the others, so she managed to keep them afar, but that also meant that she passed less and less time with her other friends. Ino, mainly, was very annoyed by the situation. Who did this newbie thought she was, taking away her best pink-haired friend?

The others tried to calm her down, but they soon come to realize that Sakura was exactly doing what she said she wasn't: she was leaving them. And none of them took it really good when she even started to disappear to god-knows-where with Seika.

* * *

While they sulked about their fragile relationship with the Haruno girl, the Akatsuki faced more or less the same situation. Nagato told them to not investigate by themselves until school started, as they were all convinced she would get in without any problem, but they were wondering _how in the seven hells_ did this Sakura girl managed to become _her friend_?

It was a mystery, and Deidara didn't like mysteries. He grunted, annoyed. He knew that Sakura was Ino's best friend, and his blonde cousin was bitching about the fact that the rosette was gradually leaving her for this, and he cited "good for nothing, arrogant, emo freak".

Yep, definitely bitching.

* * *

Unaware of all the attention their strange friendship was attracting, the two girls were simply chatting about a new song Sakura tried to wrote… without much success.

"Stop laughing!" she groaned, embarrassed.

"It's just… ah, sorry, it's just… seriously? A song about chocolate cakes?" laughed Seika.

"I didn't have any idea!" defended the pink-haired girl.

"When you write a song, you don't force the ideas to come" replied Seika with a gentle smile. "You feel them. It's the same with your drawings, you know? Your most beautiful ones are the ones you felt like drawing, not the ones you were forced too. Anyway, take it this way: it's better than my try with the drawing, right?"

At this comment, the pinkette laugh. When Seika tried to draw something… let's just that she didn't had all the talents in the world.

But still.

Sakura sighed, and put away her notebook.

"I can't take it anymore, Seika. What the hell are you _not_ good at?" she whined.

The girl tapped her chin, thinking about.

"Well… I'm really bad at drawing, as you saw. My cooking is literally poisonous…"

"Cooking?"

"It's true! Last time I tried to make something to eat, we had to get my sister to the hospital because she kept puking her guts out" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sakura laugh.

"Other? Well… I can't play any other instrument other then the violin and I have zero talent for knitting. Last time, I barely escaped with my life as the needles embedded themselves in the wall…"

"Too much strength, I think," joked the rosette.

"Oh, I'm incapable of talking to a public" she admitted. "I can do everything in public, except talk. Don't ask, I don't know why. I'm also unable to work in a shop. Every time I try, it ends up with the business in free fall, the costumers running for their lives or the shop keepers crying on their knees, and all of them with me fired."

"Wow, that's… kind of sad" choked Sakura, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh, and I _can't_ make these stupid math and science classes work for me"

"No kidding here. You seem like a head-in-the-clouds kind of person," remarked the other girl.

"Fine, fine, no need to mock me," grunted Seika.

"Then, what are you good at?"

"Violin and writing, obviously…"

"Arrogant much?"

"Dance, also. Hiding, running and avoiding flying stuff too. Lying, I'm the best at that…"

"A little dark here?"

"Well, there's also fighting. I'm not the best, but I'm not the worst either. And if you ever try to beat me in a contest of sweets eating, then prepare to loose, because nothing can separate me from my chocolate" she concluded with a little smile.

"Of course."

They stare at each other a few seconds, before bursting in laughter.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

They fall silent, and turned around to see Ino scowling at them. Sakura immediately got up on her feet, alarmed.

"Ino? What…"

"What the hell, Sakura? You told me you had to work on your drawings, and here you are, laughing with the emo-freak as if you were the best of friends since before birth!?" exclaimed angrily the blonde.

"Hey, don't call her that!" defended Sakura, as Seika made no move to do it herself, simply staring at her. "And I told you the truth! I simply came here when I was done because Seika told me to…"

"Seika here, Seika there, I'm tired of this shit! Can't you see you're abandoning us? So what, you're suddenly bestest with the talented superstar of the camp so we're not enough for you?"

"I never said that! It's just that…"

"No, Sakura. She's right."

Both girls turned to Seika, who gathered her things with a blank face and walked pass them.

"You shouldn't drive away from your friends because of me. I'm sorry," she simply said before walking away.

"No! Seika, wait!"

Ino stopped Sakura by taking her forearm.

"Let me go, Ino!" snapped the rosette. "You don't understand!"

"I don't understand? Understand what? That the girl I considered my best friend just decided to dump us, to dump _me_ , for a newbie who won't even make it to the school? That's stupid, even for you!"

"I said let go!"

Sakura managed to get rid of the blonde's grip, and started running after Seika without even a glance to the fuming blonde behind her.

Ino clenched her fist, hurt and anger swirling in her eyes.

"You made your choice, Forehead. Hope you won't regret it" she seethed between her teeth, before storming away to get the others the news.

* * *

"Seika! Wait!"

The girl paused, puzzled, as the pink-haired teenager finally reached her, trying to catch her breath.

"I… I'm so… sorry for… Ino" she panted.

"You shouldn't, she was right" Seika shook her head. "You shouldn't loose your friends because I was selfish enough to ask it from you."

"I'm not loosing them" she scoffed. "That's ridiculous!"

"When was the last time you spent more then thirty minutes with them?" asked patiently Seika.

Sakura froze, then shook her head.

"That's crazy! I would never… I would never… I…"

Seika placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling a little.

"I know that, and I know you made a promise, but you can divide your time, you know? No need to always be with me, I'm a big girl" she joked.

Sakura smiled too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go talk to them. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure" grinned Seika. "Later!"

Both parted ways, one towards the practice rooms and the other towards the HQ, where all the others would be at this hour.

* * *

Sakura was thinking hard. She knew she upset Ino sooner, and she wanted to make it up to her. She decided she would talk to her as soon as she found her. After all, she didn't want to loose her best friend either.

"Hey guys!" she called when her eyes fall on the little group, waving their way.

But she was only met with cold stares, halting her pace. She frowned a little.

Something wasn't right.

"Guys?"

"Oh, look. A ghost" spat Sasuke, the tone making a chill running down her spine.

"Sasuke? What…"

"So now that you're bored with the little Miss Perfect, you decided to come back to us?" added Tenten.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Listen, I know I wasn't very present for the last few days, but that doesn't mean…"

"Ino told us about your encounter. Told us you chose the newbie instead of her" glared Neji.

"What? How could I choose if there wasn't even a choice to make in the first place?" asked Sakura, getting more and more annoyed by their attitude. "What, am I not allowed to make new friends, now?"

"Not when you just forget about your old ones like it's nothing!" exclaimed Ino, appearing behind her.

"I didn't forget about you!" defended Sakura. "Seika is just… listen, I can't tell you, but something's going on and I'm trying to help to the best of my abilities, okay? That doesn't mean I'm abandoning you, that's just crazy and plainly ridiculous!"

"You've changed, Sakura," stated quietly Naruto, not looking at her. "I know you, you would never lie or hide things from us, and there you are, talking crazy about some secrets and everything as if she was from the CIA or something…"

"Yeah? Well, maybe you didn't knew me that well, then" she replied coldly. "People don't change, Naruto. It's just the way how they are seen by the others that changes."

A silence met her words, and she lowered her gaze, clenching her fist as she distinctly heard her heart broke under the bitterness of the betrayal. Swallowing her tears, she looked back to them, determination and frozing anger in her blazing eyes.

"You know what? Forget it. If you really were my friends, you would understand. Tche, I'm out of here. And if you ever try anything about me or Seika, be certain that I'll _finish you_."

And, on these words, she turned her back to them and walked away, head high and a fiery fire burning in her green orbs.

* * *

She walked for some time, a bunch of emotions swirling in a hurricane in her heart. Then, she found Seika. Seeing her, the black-haired teen frowned and ran to her.

"Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

Then, unable to hold back anymore, tears started streaming down her face.

Understanding, Seika simply embraced her and hold tight to her distressed friend, not thrusting herself to talk without hurting her any more.

* * *

 **It's so much drama I want to cry. I'm not usually one to write things that sappy, honest!**

 **Maa, what the hell.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Messed Up Feelings

**I'm really bored right now so I'm just posting this chapter for the hell of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _August 4_ _th_

 _13h22_

 _"_ Good afternoon, everyone! So, for today's game, we'll play dodge ball! Who's up to the challenge?"

All the campers cheered, and Seika and Sakura shared a smirk.

Time passed since the incident with Sakura's former friends. None of them tried to talk to them anymore, and even though the pink haired girl was hurt by their attitude, she never showed it. Seika was always by her side, never once letting her face it alone, and she was grateful for it.

Some might think she would take Seika responsible for her situation, but she didn't. She blamed herself for realizing too late how she was distancing herself from the others, and she also blamed them for not trying to understand her position better, but she never blamed Seika for it. And if they really were her friends, why would they act like this? No, it was their own fault now, and maybe a little of hers.

The relationship between Seika and Melodiy wasn't any better either. None of them tried to contact the other, Melodiy angry and scared, and Seika simply hurt. They were stubborn, and none would make the first step. So, the phone stayed quiet and both ignored the feeling of missing the other.

"Good, let's make the teams now" grinned Anko.

Seika shuddered. No matter what, she was always a little scared of the woman.

They started dividing the teams, and the girls found themselves with the Akatsuki members, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata. All the others –Naruto's gang and the three last newbies- were on the other team.

Seika rolled her eyes at Deidara's smirk, bumped fists with Hidan and Kisame, and simply nodded to Zetsu and Sasori, ignoring Itachi as if he wasn't there. She hold a grudge for trying to make her talk, she appreciated that Zetsu and Sasori asked a favor that wasn't concerning her per se, she liked Hidan's company and she just couldn't bring herself to hate Kisame.

She then nodded to Sai and Shikamaru, smiled at Hinata, glared at Ino, and exchanged a grin with Sakura, who returned it. She was on the terms "cordial acquaintances" with Sai and Shikamaru, she liked Hinata for not treating Sakura or herself like the enemy, she despised Ino for her reaction to hers and Sakura's friendship, and she was closer then ever with her pink-haired buddy.

On the other side of the field, the Narugang –she needed a name- simply smiled in pity at Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai as if they were victims of their worst nightmare, and glared to the others, mainly Seika for, and she cited, "taking away their friend".

 _Bullshit_ , the black-haired teenager simply rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you can feel the tension rising" mocked Anko. "Don't start before I say go, okay? Or all the balls go to the other team."

They all nodded, still glaring at each other, the balls in the middle.

"Go…"

Naruto and Kiba ran, ignoring the shouts of their teammates, and took the balls.

"STOP!" yelled Anko, still grinning like crazy. "You really should listen more, guys. Hop hop, all the balls to the other team."

"What?" exclaimed Naruto. "But why?"

"She said to start only when she said _go, okay?_ " answered Kisame with a smirk. "Come on, give it here."

The boys groaned and did as said. Seika took a ball hesitantly. She wasn't good to shoot things, and her aim was nonexistent. This game would be a pain in the ass.

"It's the usual rules" suddenly added Anko, Guy-sensei still nowhere to be found. "If you're shoot, you're out. If you catch the ball, the shooter's out. Got it?"

"Haï!"

"Go, _okay_!"

The game started, and balls flew towards the opposite team. Seika simply gave hers to Sakura or one of the Akatsuki, seeing as they all had a better aim then hers –not that it was difficult to achieve.

After twenty minutes of playing, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Sai were out, same for Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Lee and the three newbies **(A/N: I'm too lazy to find them names, sorry).** So, all those who were left were Sakura, Ino, Itachi, Hidan and Seika on one side, and Sasuke, Tenten and Neji on the other.

The competition was fierce, and intense.

Two minutes passed, Sakura, Itachi and Neji got out too.

After two more, it was Hidan's turn.

Seeing her chance to get the bitch back, Ino took a ball rolling on the ground and, with all of her strength, aimed for Seika's head, who wasn't paying attention to her. However, blinded by her anger, she realized too late that it wasn't a ball, but a rock. A big one, at that. She paled, seeing the projectile flying towards its target.

Sakura screamed, Hidan ran to try and stop the rock in time, and all froze. Then, at the last second, Seika turned around and, without thinking twice, bent her back by behind and fell in a bridge position, supported by her hands on the ground. There was a moment of silence, and she got back up, shaken.

"What the hell, Ino!?" yelled Deidara, snapping everyone out of their trance state.

"I… I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, a little panicked. "I hadn't realized… I didn't…"

"You could have seriously harmed her!"

"Oi, blondie, calm down, would ya?" called Seika, annoyed. "You can all see that it was an accident, so just drop it, okay? We have a game to finish."

Everyone stared at her, but accepted to drop the subject. Anko shook her head.

"Ino, we'll talk later. You're out for now. Now, resume the game. Go!"

The blonde walked to her friends on the sidelines, still a little shaken up by what just happened.

"Let's get her, Tenten" smirk Sasuke.

"Haï" responded the young girl.

Seika simply stood in the middle of the field, stiff but ready to react, gauging them with calculating eyes.

Then, both started running to the limit line and, in one movement, throw their balls to the black-haired girl. She stood there, not moving, and all retained their breath. Then, she just took a step to the right, and both balls fall to the ground.

"Missed" she simply stated.

Angered, Sasuke shot again. This time, she jumped in the air, legs wide opened, and the projectile passed between them, not even close to touch her.

"Missed" she said again.

For at least a minute, balls were flying in all directions. Seika was simply avoiding them as if she did that her whole life, but she soon got bored.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" she sighed.

Tenten throw her ball and Seika caught it, eliminating her.

She then stared at Sasuke, who stared back, and both threw their balls in one last tentative to win.

However, as said sooner, Seika don't have any aim. So, it wasn't a surprise when the ball simply flew above the raven-haired boy. But, as his attention was focused on the projectile, she caught his without too much effort.

"And WIN!" yelled Anko, therefor ending the game.

Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing what just happened, and he clenched his fists.

"Good game, kids," grinned Anko-sensei. "But the session's ending sooner today. Ya know, with the oncoming tests… Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow. As for you, Ino…"

"Anko-sensei, we all saw that it was en accident" intervened Seika. "And nothing happened in the end, so why not just… forget it?"

The purple-haired women stared at her a few seconds, the sighed.

"Fine, be that way. Ino, it better not happen again."

"Haï!"

"Okay, off I go. Have fun!"

They all nodded, and she left. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Sakura nodded to Seika and they started walking away with the intention of practicing a little for the tests.

"Hey, Kemasu!"

They stopped, and turned to Ino, who seemed hesitant.

"Yes?" Seika lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm… sorry," she grunted between her teeth. "For the rock thing."

"I know" The girl simply shrugged, and disappeared in the forest with Sakura.

* * *

"I don't understand" finally said Tenten as they too walked away to their cabin. "She could have accused you, she had all the reasons to do so, and yet..."

"Maybe… maybe she isn't… isn't that bad, you know?" proposed quietly Hinata, blushing at the sudden attention "When you don't try to get too close to her, she's… she's a really… really nice girl."

"She seemed pretty close to Forehead" grumbled Ino.

"Girls, something happened between the two" sighed Tenten. "We probably won't ever know what exactly, but I think that, one way or another, Seika broke down and Sakura was the one present at the moment to help her. I could have been me or one of you, but Sakura happened to be there first. We all know how Sakura is: when she's trying to help someone, she do her best, and if that means to be with her for the time being, then she won't hesitate."

They pondered on this for a moment, and Ino finally slapped her forehead, annoyed.

"Ugh, I was so stupid! To jump to conclusions like that!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It's not your… your fault, and I'm… I'm sure that she'll… she'll forgive you, if you… you talk" smiled Hinata.

"Maybe" nodded the blonde, feeling more bad each second passing.

As they reached the cabin, something echoed in the forest. It sounded like someone singing, but they never heard the voice before. They exchanged a glance, before running in the forest to reach the source.

* * *

"I'm tired of this situation," sighed Sakura. "Why can't they just understand?"

"I'm not able to give you an answer for that" replied Seika, shaking her head.

She took a pebble and threw it on the lake. One, two, three, four leaps.

"I miss them," admitted quietly Sakura.

"Why don't you try to talk to them, then?"

"I don't know how"

"Maybe you don't need to tell them with words" shrugged the black-haired teen.

She threw another pebble. One, two, three leaps.

"What do you mean?" frowned Sakura.

Seika laughed a little.

"Well, I always thought that the best way to express one's feelings was through the music, you know…"

"That… could work" nodded Sakura, smiling a little.

Her smile dropped suddenly.

"I'm not good to compose my own music, though."

"I could help you" propose Seika. "For example, when my sister and I had some difficulties to go trough school time without getting close to people or something, we used to sing this one song that we composed together. It always made us feel better after, because even though no one could hear or understand, we managed to get all these bad emotions out."

Sakura nodded, deep in thoughts. Then, disbelieving, she lifted her head and stared to Seika.

"You can sing too?" she asked, surprised.

The girl, who was about to throw another pebble, let it slip in the lake.

"Oh. Err… yeah, I guess. I thought I told you" she shrugged. "I sing a lot, actually. It's sometimes easier to express myself with lyrics more then just some melody."

"Can you sing it?"

Seika turned fully to her, confused.

"Sing what?"

"The song you were talking about" precised Sakura. "I think… I think it would help me, you know. And help you too."

"Help me?" chuckled her friend. "With what? I've got no problem right now…"

She came back to throwing pebbles on the lake. One, two, three, four, five leaps.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little, and Seika sighed.

"I know that you miss her" she simply said.

"Ugh, fine," groaned Seika. "But it has been a while, so don't expect something amazing either, okay?"

The pink-haired girl nodded eagerly, and sat on the dock, next to her. The other sighed again.

"When you have to go, you have to go," she grumbled.

She cleared her throat, and started with a little touch of hesitation.

 **[Zara Larson- Uncover]**

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

 _We are a secret can't be exposed._

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

 _Far from the others, close to each other._

 _In the daylight, in the daylight,_

 _When the sun is shining,_

 _On the late night, on the late night,_

 _When the moon is blinding._

 _In the plain sight, plain sight,_

 _Like stars in hiding,_

 _You and I burn on, on._

 _Put two and together, forever we'll never change_

 _Two and together we'll never change_

Her voice suddenly got more confident.

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

* * *

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bear a thousand tons_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

"Hey, you hear that?" frowned Deidara, getting up.

"Yeah, but I never heard that voice before" remarked Kisame.

"Let's go see!" exclaimed Hidan.

He ran trough the forest, his "brothers" just behind.

* * *

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

"Wow" breathed Ino as they were listening, hiding behind the rocs.

"You said it" nodded Tenten.

"She's… she's really talented" added quietly Hinata.

* * *

"Never thought she could sing too" remarked Sasori as they were all listening, up in the threes.

"She's good," admitted Hidan.

"Scarecrow got some hidden talents" smirked Kisame.

"Hn" agreed the Uchiha.

"She is quite unique," said Zetsu.

Deidara said nothing, closing his eyes and listening to the lyrics.

* * *

Carried away by her raging emotions, Seika completely forgot about Sakura and gave her all, singing her pain and her despair loudly, clearly, for anyone to hear but no one to understand.

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover_

 **[End]**

Seika took in a deep breath, as a light breeze carried away the last note and echoed trough the silent forest. She felt better, now. Not entirely, but it helped.

Suddenly remembering why she sang in the first place, she blushed a little and turned to Sakura, who was too stunned to say anything.

"Erm… yeah. So… was it okay?" wondered the black-haired teen, a little intimidated by the longing silence.

"Was it okay?" repeated her friend, turning disbelieving eyes to her. "It wasn't okay!"

"Oh…" winced Seika, turning away.

She suddenly found herself embraced by the petite girl, and she stiffened at the contact out of habitude.

"It was fantastic, Seika" breathed Sakura, meaning every word. "I never… I never heard someone sing like that before! All the emotions, all the hidden thoughts between the words… it really is a beautiful song, and you're an amazing singer, Seika."

"… Thanks. You were right, you know. I needed that," simply smiled the young Kemasu.

She then turned to the lake, feeling more peaceful then she had felt ever since her arrival. She chuckled a little. It looked like this lake was, once again, the only witness of Seika's misadventures. Or, that's what she thought.

Without any of the girls noticing, three figures backed away slowly and quietly back to their cabin, deep in thoughts.

On the other side of the lake, five teenager boys did the same, wondering what they still didn't know about the new girl.

"Wonder what she was singing about, though" muttered Deidara under his breath, before following the others in the forest.

* * *

 **Ugh, I just realized how Mary-Sue that was. It makes me cringe, honestly.**

 **But, whatever. Not like anyone is reading this anyway.**


	10. The Tests

**OMIGOSH SOMEONE FAVORITED! Though I do wonder how you managed to click the 'favorite' button.**

 **Well, whatever.**

 **To however's still reading this: enjoy!**

* * *

 _Konohagakure_

 _Musica Heir Summer Camp_

 _August 20_ _th_

 _08h11_

They never did talk, in the end. Sakura and Ino were too stubborn, and so were Seika and Melodiy. So, both girls simply stuck together trying to ignore the hole in their hearts.

"Good luck, Seika! Not that you'll need it, of course" grinned Sakura, waving at the girl.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll see you later" smiled Seika.

"Ja'ne!"

The black haired teen waved back at her friend, before entering the practice room where the first test would be held. It had been accommodated so that the first exam, a written test, could happen without problem.

* * *

The written test consisted of basic knowledge. The classes at the Academy were Musica1 –mandatory-, Musica2 –optional-, Vocal –mandatory, PE –mandatory-, English –mandatory-, Art –optional- and Second Language –mandatory-. Therefore, classes like Mathematics, Sciences, Geography and others weren't given per se, more like one class each week. After all, the school wasn't renowned for it's intelligent students, but it's musically gifted ones.

So, this written test concerned what wouldn't be covered during the year. That way, if one of them decided to drop off, he or her would at least have the luggage to enter another school with the basic knowledge.

* * *

Seika wasn't one for written tests. She didn't understood mathematics, hated science and despised geography. She didn't even want to hear about the other subjects. But hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And plus, Sakura helped her to prepare for it, so she knew she would be okay.

The test began. They were only four, seeing as all the other newbies had dropped off some time during the summer. There was Sai, herself and two others she didn't bothered to remember.

The timer rang; she looked down at her sheet, and froze in shock. These questions… were way too easy. She finished in twenty minutes, and gave back her copy, confident in her answers. Well, she wouldn't have everything right, but she knew she would be okay.

She then walked out, knowing that she would receive the call for the second test in the hour. Sakura was waiting for her, and seemed surprised when she arrived.

"Finish already?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was easy," grinned Seika. "I really owe you one, though. I certainly would have failed without your help."

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that" the rosette flipped back her hair in an arrogant way.

They stared at each other, before bursting in laughter, releasing the small amount of pressure accumulated during the last few days.

"Seika Kemasu?"

She turned to the unknown teacher that came to them. It was a woman, really beautiful if she might add.

"It's me," she simply said.

"You can call me Kurenai-sensei" she smiled gently. "It's time for the second test."

"Well, off we go," sighed Seika. "Sakura?"

"Coming!" she grinned, getting on her feet.

* * *

The second test consisted of playing a part written by the examinee, or replaying a music already existing. He or she would play the music or sing, whatever he or she was good at, and they could be accompanied by one or two people, therefore explaining the whole "creating bonds" point in the oath made the first night.

* * *

They entered another practice room, where a piano and a mike were waiting patiently to finally be of some use. Sakura sat graciously on the wooden bench, and placed her hands on the keys, then turned to Seika for the signal.

The teenage girl took the mike and look to the teachers before her. There were Shizune, Jiraiya, Anko, Guy and Kurenai, but also a white-haired one with a book and a mask, a blonde woman that she easily recognized as Tsunade Senju, and one last man with a cigarette between the lips.

"As you might know, I am Tsunade Senju, the principal of Musica Heir Academy. What's your name?"

"Seika Kemasu" she responded with a respective tone.

"You are playing a part written by yourself and accompanied by Sakura Haruno, correct?" she pursued, looking trough her notes.

"Hai"

"You are singing. Can you play an instrument?"

"The violin, and Sakura is trying to teach me the piano," she stated.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Hn. At last some brats who shows some respect," grunted Tsunade. "You can start whenever you want."

"Hai"

She took a deep breath. This was it. This was her chance. She looked at Sakura, and nodded. The first notes echoed in the room, heavy by clear.

 **[Katy McAllister- Another Empty Bottle]**

 _Mama was a bit naive,_

 _And her Daddy was a blinded thief_

 _He went and stole away what was left_

 _Of the remains of a family_

 _She'd hide away behind a door_

 _She kept locked_

 _But the walls weren't thick enough to_

 _Block out, angry noises of the voices_

 _That once soothed her to sleep_

She took a sharp breath.

 _And she lies, tonight_

 _Underneath a caving roof_

 _And she cries, tonight_

 _Wondering what she can do_

 _And she tries, tonight_

 _Remembering who she once knew_

 _But they've died, inside_

 _Another empty bottle takes a life_

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and continued.

 _This world can be so cruel_

 _She lives her life as a broken tool_

 _And she believes she's unable to fix_

 _This broken machine_

 _And what's the use to throw yourself at love_

 _If in the end it never seems enough_

 _To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams_

She swallowed back the bitter taste of the bile that came up.

 _She watched her father live in regret_

 _Heard her mother cry in an empty bed_

 _And she swears_

 _This is the best life gets_

 _And she lies, tonight_

 _Underneath a caving roof_

 _And she cries, tonight_

 _Wondering what she could do_

 _And she tries, tonight_

 _But she's out of memories_

 _That she once knew_

 _And she dies, inside_

 _Another empty bottle takes a life_

Sakura played her main part and Seika breathed slowly, trying to get back some control over her emotions. She then pursued, louder, clearer, more confident and desperate that someone finally listened to her heart's hollowed screams. She wanted them to understand, she wanted them to see the pain she was in, even if they couldn't do a thing about it.

 _And every little bit, every little bit_

 _Of her wants to see that light_

 _But every single night_

 _Another little bit of her dies inside_

 _She's trapped in her mind_

 _She feels more alive_

 _She feels more alive_

 _In her own dreams_

 _And she's wondering_

 _What's beyond the sky_

 _Could she see the light_

 _If she falls asleep_

 _Cause she feels more alive_

 _In her own dreams_

She then dropped the bomb.

 _So tonight, she lies_

 _Lifted up through her own roof_

 _Dried eyes, tonight_

 _There's nothing more_

 _That she could do_

 _And they cry, tonight_

 _A daughter that they hardly knew_

 _And she's lost, in time_

 _Another empty bottle takes a life_

 **[End]**

Sakura ended with the piano. Seika then took a deep breath and straightened herself, smiling nervously.

"Thank you" she simply said.

"We'll deliberate. Wait outside" simply replied Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Both girls walked out, and Sakura hugged her once they were outside.

"It was amazing. I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors" she grinned.

"I hope so" she sighed.

* * *

They stayed in silence for five minutes, before the door opened again, revealing Shizune, who smiled a little.

"Seika, you can come back now. Sakura, wait here."

"Okay!"

Sakura gave her two thumbs up as she entered. The door closed behind her, and she faced the teachers and the principal.

"We deliberated, but it was clear from the beginning" smiled Tsunade. "We welcome you to Musica Heir Academy."

Her heart missed a beat, her eyes widened.

"But… the third test?" she asked, nervous.

"Oh, that? Just some rumor to chase away the most unworthy" shrugged Tsunade.

She nodded, and walked back to the door to join Sakura. When she placed her hand on the doorknob, the silver-haired man stopped her with a question that froze her entire being.

"Who was it?" he asked lazily.

She pondered for a second if she should tell them then found no reason not too. Thus, she turned her head to them and smiled sadly.

"My sister, Yurei."

She then closed the door behind her, not wanting to answer any more questions.

* * *

"So?" asked Sakura, getting up when Seika arrived besides her.

"I did it!"

And for once, a real smile graced her lips. She couldn't help it, she was just glad that something finally seemed right in her life. No pursuers, no fleeing, no moving away, no death. Just her, Sakura, her music and the school.

* * *

 **So, I'm still realizing how really Mary-sue-ish all of this is, and I'll be honest: I feel a little sick. However, for the sake of an oath I made to myself when I started** **fanfictions, I shan't stopped posting or delete the story. Seeing as it's already finished and all that's left is to post the damn chapters, I'll bear with it until the end.**

 **For those who came this far, here's a joke:**

 **Why can't a blind person skydive?**

 _Because the dog would be terrified._

 **That is all.**


End file.
